After 1981
by VeniceLaurel
Summary: Nico di Angelo never expected to hear about the focus of the quest in 1981 again. However, here Nico is, with Will Solace, trying to figure out why Rachel spoke a wizard's prophecy, and what exactly they are supposed to do on this quest. And why can't wizards just fight their own war.
1. Prologue

_November 1, 1981_

"Hurry up, Amber!" Louis yelled desperately. "The prophecy is coming true as we speak!"

Amber struggled to run ahead. blood was pouring from her wounded leg. "I'm trying." She pushed on despite the protests from her leg. She started to black out from the strain. "I need ambrosia or nectar." It was hopeless, she knew that they had ran out. That was why they couldn't save the third member of their quest. Amber shook the thoughts out of her head, trying not to think of Jasper, the son of Ares, who died fighting off death eaters. Amber wiped tears from her eyes, feeling anger rise up n her chest. "Why do we even have to get involved with this? Its a wizard's prophecy."

Louis sighed. "The oracle spoke to us. That means that it is not just a wizard's war. That means it is our war too. All we are doing is getting whoever the prophecy is referring to safely to camp. They may be mortal, but they need somewhere safe. Camp is the safest place Chiron could think of." Louis laughed at the simplicity of the quest. However, the quest turned out to be the most difficult done in the long history of Camp-Half Blood. They had already lost one of their friends, and Amber was gravely injured. Louis didn't want to think about it, but he or Amber might die tonight. "Come on, its just a bit further." He saw the green flash of the killing curse in the distance, knowing that the "chosen one" was being marked by the dark lord at that moment.

Amber and Louis ran into the street just as a cry echoed through the darkness, a strangled, pained cry. They knew it must be the spirit of he-who-must-not-be-named escaping from the scene. Louis panted and smirked. They made it. He started to walk toward the ruins of Harry Potter's home. There was a flash of green and Louis fell face first into the cold asphalt. Amber stifled a scream and ducked into the shadows as a hooded figure emerged from an alley. From under the hood, Amber saw his ratlike features and a gnarled hand holding an equally twisted wand. He tilted his head like a mutt as if to hear something. Then there was a crack and he disappeared.

Amber forgot the mission and ran into the street and dragged about Louis' body. Tears dripped down onto the blank face of the son of Demeter. Amber reached the shadows once again as a motorcycle flew into view. A man with beautiful long black hair and handsome facial features hopped off the cycle, not bothering with it when it fell sideways with a crash. He ran into the house as a giant man appeared. The man came back out of the house with tears falling down his face. The giant and the man exchanged some words. The man reluctantly submitted to the giant, giving his the small child. He gestured toward the motorcycle and the giant nodded. The giant, with the boy, hopped on the motorcycle. Amber watched the man with black hair fall to his knees and put his hands over his face. Then the daughter of Hermes passed out from blood loss.

The murder was on the news the next morning. Most wizards celebrated the supposed death of the dark lord. The news also showed the murder of an boy the age of 15 next to a girl who was taken to the hospital when they were found in the morning. She was not suspected of the murder and was escorted back to America once she was better. The Arrest of Sirius Black, the man with the black hair, solved the murders. Life went on. Two shrouds were burned at Camp Half Blood, one red with a boar, the other with a beautiful embroidery of strawberry plants. Amber died at age 18, due to a telekhine attack on two mortals. Another shroud was burned. Life went on.

* * *

Nico sighed and held onto Will's hand tighter. "Can we skip Rome and go straight to Venice. I hate that place after..." Nico shuttered at the thought. Will nodded and ruffled the son of Hades' hair. He understood. Despite how much he wanted to go to Rome, Nico came first. He cold go with someone else, or alone, another time. Nico Hauled his luggage onto the baggage check. Once he paid for the luggage, he and Will walked to security. The couple got onto the plane without incident, which was surprising for two demigods, one who was a son of the big three. The plane took off and landed in Venice about a half an hour later.

"Want to get something to eat?" Will asked once they left the airport. "I know this one place my cousin told me about. She said that their tea was to die for." He laughed at his pun. Nico flicked Will lightly on the arm but nodded at the suggestion. Will lead the way, and after four blocks of walking, they were there. They sat down next to a window and ordered the death worthy tea Will's cousin described. When the tea came, Will took a sip of his and smiled. He reached across the table and took a hold of Nico's hand. Nico was glancing out the window at the busy sidewalks and the canals of Venice.

"Do you believe this stuff about you know who coming back from the dead?" A voice whispered near by in Italian. Nico understood every word.

"I think it's all crap." Someone answered. "It is probably that one escaped murderer, Sirius Black. You know who died long ago. Killed by that Potter boy." Nico knew that name, he had heard it before. Then he remembered. The quest in 1981, only one demigod returned. He had heard about it in his many years at camp from Chiron. He had referenced it, but did not bring it up again. Now, there were rumors about Voldemort coming back? Nico downed his tea, almost burning his throat. Will jumped and eyed his boyfriend.

"Is something..." He started.

"We need to IM Chiron now." Nico whispered frantically.

"Why, what happened? Are you okay? Is there a monster?" Will worried.

"No," Nico started. "Do you remember hearing about a quest into the wizard world? Its about that. Those two..." he gestured to the two guys talking about the subject at hand. "They say there are rumors about the evil wizard returning. I think it is true, I can sense these things." Will nodded and sipped the last bit of tea. They paid the waiter and left hurriedly. They found an alley between a cafe and bookstore. They used the sun's reflection on the water in the alley to Iris message camp.

"Show me Chiron, Camp Half Blood." Said centaur appeared in the mist. He looked up.

"Nico, Will, how is the vacation?"

"Voldemort is back" Nico said bluntly. Chiron paused and frowned.

"Tell me the whole story." Nico then told Chiron about the two guys in the tea shop. Chiron looked grave, he nodded.

"My suspicions are confirmed." Chiron noticed Nico's questioning look. "Rachel actually spoke the prophecy from years ago. I took it as a sign. I was actually about to go to London myself. But now I do not need to." Chiron paused. "Rachel also said that she felt that only two, not three demigods needed to go. It is quite the coincidence that you are currently in Europe..." Chiron chuckled halfheartedly.

"We'll do it." Nico agreed. Will nodded along after the initial shock wore off.

"That is good, except, the prophecy does not specify what you need to do. It only describes the path of Potter."

"If it only specifies his path, then we should follow his path too." Will suggested. "We could follow him around and figure it out!" Will beamed, proud of hid idea.

Chiron considered this. "This is the best plan at the moment. However, I will still need to go to London and find out more. Once I have come up with a plan, I will IM you and you can start on the quest." His eyes turned a dark shade a second later. "Hopefully, it will go better than the last time." Nico nodded grimly and cut the connection. Will grinned.

"While he does that, how does a ride in the canals sound." Will pecked Nico on the cheek. Nico blushed and looked away. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Sometimes, I wonder if you are actually a son of Aphrodite."

* * *

Chiron looked around the dark forest. The trees knit together so tightly, that that sun barely brushed the forest floor. Chiron held his bow and listened to the sounds of the forest. A twig cracked behind him and he whirled around, notching an arrow and pulling back his bow.

"Calm, brother. I mean no harm," a smooth, low voice said calmly, despite the arrow in his face. Another centaur stood at the end of Chiron's bow. "I was only curious of the unfamiliar one of my kind. Who do I owe the honor?"

Chiron lowered his bow and held out his hand. "I am Chiron. who are you?"

The centaur was taken aback. "The Chiron. It is an honor." He took Chiron's hand and shook it enthusiastically. "What are you seeking in my forest?"

"I seek information. What do you know of the boy, Harry potter?" The centaur's eyes lit up.

"I know plenty. He goes to the school just outside of these trees." The centaur pointed in that direction of the school. " He is in fifth year , I believe. May I ask why you need this information?"

"I'm sorry friend, but that is my business." Chiron paused. "I never got you name."

"My apologies." The centaur whipped his tail. "I am Firenze."

* * *

 **I do not own the Harry Potter franchise (JK Rowling does) nor the Percy Jackson franchise (Rick Riordan does)**


	2. Chapter 1

A week later, Chiron IMed Nico and Will again. He told them the information they needed. He gave them specific instructions of what to do and where to go. Nico and Will barely understood the foreign wizard language. Nico was still pondering what a Griffindor was when they got their supplies from "diagonally?" That was step one. Step two, go to the school and use the mist to make yourself fit in. Then, find Harry. Another unspoken step was figure out what to do. Do they protect Harry, keep him out of trouble, find Voldemort and kill him before he can get to Harry? Will and Nico had no clue after they got to school.

They had run through the wall between platform 9 and 10, as Chiron told them to. Nico was glad that this instruction was not a joke, as he would ave hated to have his nose broken from running into a wall. The train on the other side was bright red and old fashioned. Hundreds of children clambered into the train, some in their school robes, some still i regular clothes. Their ages ranged from 11 to 18. Nico grabbed Will's hand. He did not want to get lost in the crowd of strangers. Nearby, a red head was talking to a boy with glasses. Nico had found the Potter boy. He nudged Will and signaled to the boy. Will nodded and followed Nico onto the train. The interior was divided into tiny rooms that opened by sliding doors. Nico and Will found a room close to the back of the train.

"At least we know Chiron wasn't lying about this." Nico hugged Will to his side. "The question is, now what?"

Will rubbed Nico's arm lovingly. "For now, we will go to this school and try our best to act like wizards. We will figure the rest out later. Right now, we can relax." Nico nodded and leaned into Will' side, falling asleep soon after. Will looked out the clear glass window on the door. Students wearing blue, yellow, green and red walked past, looking for their friends in other compartments. Will soon recognized Harry Potter as he sprinted past his door with the red-head from the train station and a bushy haired girl with tan skin *****. A boy with bleach blonde hair soon followed. Judging by the volume of the yelling that followed, the two had gotten into a fight and it was very close to Will's compartment.

"Candy from the trolley?" A woman asked. Will nodded and handed the woman a coin that Will and Nico had gotten from Diagon alley (Chiron's orders). Will had purchased a chocolate frog. He opened the package and grabbed the frog. What he did not expect was for the frog to leap out of his hand and onto his nose. He jumped back, waking Nico in the process. Will noticed this and began to frantically apologize. Nico forgave him before Will could go on.

"While I'm up, I'm going to look around." Nico left the compartment. He spotted a boy in green with beach blonde hair. Soon, the boy noticed him. He smirked at Nico.

"I don't think we have met," The boy said. "I'm Draco Malfoy. You are?"

"Nico di Angelo. May I help you?" Nico looked Draco up and down. The boy radiated death, like he was dealing with murderers. This gave Nico a bad feeling.

"I can just tell you are powerful," Draco eyed Nico like a prized cow that was about to be handed off to be slaughtered. "I have connections, I can make sure you deal with the right families. In return, you can be my ally." He held out his hand. Nico eyed the boy, Draco. Nico did not believe this boy was under the right intentions. But he seemed like someone he did not want as an enemy. Nico took his hand politely, and the sense of death was stronger than before, as if it was marked, or soon to be marked on his arm. ******

"I'm sorry," Nico declined. "I am not in a place where I can make deals with people i don't really know. I hope you understand. Thanks for the offer." Draco scowled but took his hand away gently. Draco quickly put on a facade of understanding. He reminded Nico of a cat. Draco had the same snotty arrogance and elegance of a cat, yet the same intelligence and cunning. Nico took note of this.

"Of course, Now that Potter is starting rumors about the dark lord rising, people are suspicious of others." Draco looked into Nico's eyes, as if searching for something. Nico felt a pit in his stomach, like the boy was staring into his soul. "I understand." Draco started to leave, but Nico's hand shot out and grabbed his shoulder.

"Do you believe them, the rumors I mean?" Nico asked. Draco laughed

"Don't tell Potter I said this, but yes I believe him," Draco smiled, like he was imagining a twisted future where Voldemort had risen and was ruling most of the wizarding world. "I wonder what will happen in the future." Draco wondered sarcastically. Then he quickly added, "If the rumors are true, of course." Nico nodded and lightly pushed passed the boy. Draco gave Nico the creeps, and that was coming from the boy who most people avoided. Draco seemed like he knew more than he was letting on. Nico would keep an eye on him.

Nico kept on walking, soon spotting the messy hair of Harry Potter. Nico glanced in the compartment. Harry was looking at a card in the shape of a pentagon. Nico knocked on the door. He put on the act of a new student. "Um... Hello. I'm new here and no one else would let me into their compartment. Can I sit here?"

Harry looked hesitant at first, like he wanted to reserve the space for his friends. Nico faked disappointment. Once Harry saw this, he welcomed Nico into the compartment, still eyeing the card. Inside the compartment was the red-head and bushy haired girl as well as a slightly chubby boy with a toad and a dirty-blonde girl reading a magazine with an odd picture on the currently upside down cover. Harry cleared his throat. "This is Ron, Hermione, Neville and Luna." Harry did not introduce himself, expecting the boy to know him already. Nico caught on quickly and faked astonishment.

"And you're Harry Potter?" He asked slightly calmly. "Wow, Its a pleasure." He waved to everyone and sat down next to the bushy haired girl. The red-head scowled at this. Nico stared awkwardly out the door. Now that he had joined, Harry did not seem eager to converse with any of his friends. "So..." Nico started. Everyone but Luna looked up at him. "You know who is back."

Harry gave Ron a look that said "Is this all this kid wants to talk about?" Harry nodded. "No one else believes me though, so I wouldn't bring it up."

"I believe you," Nico encouraged.

"Thanks," Harry replied halfheartedly. The next thirty minutes consisted of Nico sitting awkwardly close to Hermione in the close quarters. Nico kept looking out the window and no one said anything. Hermione pulled out a book, Ron left to do "prefect duty" whatever that was, Luna read her magazine and Neville stared down at is toad. Harry looked out the window into the passing farmlands.

"Nico!" A voice said, and Nico jumped. Nico turned to find Will, who was furious. "You said that you were just going to look around. Why did you not come back?"

"Because I found us a compartment to sit in," Nico strained his voice, glaring at his boyfriend. Will caught on quickly and nodded. He glanced at Harry.

"Oh...Okay." Will sat down next to Nico, causing Hermione to scoot closer to the window. Will leaned in so only Nico could hear him. "Did you find anything?"

"There was this kid, Draco, with light, light blonde hair. We need to keep an eye on him. Other than that, nothing except the confirmation of the rumors." Nico reached for Will's hand and squeezed it. "It would be best if we stayed together. I am getting the feeling this quest is a lot more dangerous than even the one in 1981." Will nodded and allowed Nico to lean on him for support. Soon, they arrived at the massive castle that was Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry.

* * *

Will gazed at the huge arch that lead into the great hall. Once they had exited the carriages pulled by the skeletal horses (Nico assured him they were harmless, and no one else seemed to mind them, so Will went along with it), They had entered the castle and were welcomed by incredible architecture worthy of Olympus. Will noticed the pictures on the wall waving to the students as they entered through the massive wooden doors. Ghosts glided in and out of walls, greeting the new school year with excitement.

"Why are they just passing you by?" Will asked. These ghosts were ignoring Nico as if he was not the son of the god of the Underworld. They floated past, still gleefully talking to students, who did not look uncomfortable with the ghosts at all. "They should at least recognize you."

Nico nodded. "You have to remember that we are not in America, therefore, the influence of the Greek gods is not as strong. Plus, these are most likely Christian ghosts and so they did not go to the underworld. Most belief systems can work at the same time, such as Greek and Roman, with Norse and Egyptian" Nico noticed a ghost who had separated his head from his neck, leaving only a bit of flesh connecting the two like a door. "These ghosts must have chosen a different afterlife. One where they never leave the Earth."

Will nodded, then questioned, "What about Norse and Egyptian gods?"

"Later." Nico regarded the transparent figures. "It is probably for the best they do not recognize me. They would most likely blow our cover, to be honest." Will nodded and took his boyfriend's hand. They had entered to the Great Hall. This is where, Will learned from conversation with Hermione, that feasts and celebrations took place. At the beginning of the year, a sorting hat separated student into four houses. Hermione talked about the houses and their history as well as the traditions of Hogwarts. Nico found this to be useful to blend in, Will found it fascinating, and Hermione was glad to talk about it.

Nico and Will took a seat together at the Gryffindor table, about seven people away from Harry Potter. Will glanced at the table at the front of the room. There was nothing special besides the wizards and witches outfits, the smallest man Will had ever seen, and the Gandalf-like man in the center of the table. From Hermione's description, Will guessed this was the headmaster, Dumbledore.

Soon, the wooden doors at the back of the room opened up again to reveal a tall woman in green robes followed by children who were about the age of 11. She walked stiffly and her eyes told Will that she was not one to cross. The young students looked around in amazement and nervousness. When the woman passed Nico and Will, she gave them a questioning look. Will immediately felt like he did something wrong and guilt from nowhere swept over him.

A hat was placed on a stool in the front of the hall. Will stared at it like the rest of the hall as if something were about to happen. Will gave up looking and turned to Nico when the hat burst into song. Nico jumped and Will laughed. Nico blushed and looked at the hat. It sang abut the four houses, and sorting, but then it gave a warning. The hat prophesied the need of unity in rhyming couplets worthy of Apollo. Then it fell silent. The woman cleared her throat, subduing the silence in the hall and read out the first name. The student scuttles up the the stool. The woman fit the hat on his head and the hall waited n anticipation.

"Gryffindor!"

The table Will and Nico sat at burst into applause for the now bright red student. More names were called and more student went up. each into a different house, each time said house burst into cheers for their newest member. When the sorting finally finished, the headmaster stood up. He said some words that Will did not listen to. Food suddenly appeared on all the plates in front of them. Nico looked sick, like he had never seen so much food, which, sadly, was probably true. Nico scooped a tiny spoonful of potatoes onto his plate before he started to eat.

"Is that all?" Will worried. Nico grumbled, knowing what Will would do next. Will looked around at the multiple choices of food on the table. He saw everyone happily fattening themselves up with as much of the feast as they could, as if they would never have another meal again that was as good as this one. Will proceeded to scoop up green beans, chicken, apples, and buttered rolls onto Nico's plate.

"You need nutrition if you are ever going to become healthy again. You need to gain some weight back!" Will whispered in Nico's ear. Nico was thankful for the privacy Will was giving him, but disliked is fussing.

"I'm fine," Nico assured. He poked at the beans Will gave them.

"I'm going to spoon feed you like a baby if you don't eat," Will mothered. "Even in front of all these people."

Nico ate after this. He had learned from a very embarrassing experience that Will did not give empty threats. Let's just say Chiron was not very happy to find Nico being held against a very uncomfortable Leo against his will, by Will, after a sudden drop in Nico's temperature after shadow traveling before Will's recommended time to travel again. Not to mention this was in front of the entire camp before capture the flag. While the Romans were visiting. With the Hunters of Artemis.

Anyway, the feast was over sooner than Will had hoped, as Nico only ate a fraction of his food. The food disappeared from the plates and the headmaster stood up once again to give a speech. Will barely glanced over until a woman in pink stood up. Immediately, Will knew this woman's type. She was the arrogant government type, that thought they cold rule sovereign territories, like how England thought it could rule anywhere that it colonized. She had the same fake smile that Will recognized from all the teachers that turned out to be gorgons or an equally disgusting monster. She was someone to be avoided. This could not be any clearer, even if there were flashing signs around her like those found in construction zones on the highway.

Will turned to Nico, to see a look of pure hatred on his face. Will did not say anymore. The pink toad finished speaking and everyone stared at her as if she was speaking an alien language. The only noise was of someone coughing. Dumbledore politely acknowledged the woman only to go on with his speech. When the speech was finished, and the prefects (Ron and Hermione) lead the Gryffindors to their common room. Will turned to leave with the rest, hand still holding onto Nico's, when he was pulled back.

"Come with me, gentlemen," A stern voice demanded. Will knew it was the voice of the woman who read off the names of the first year students. Will pulled Nico along as he followed the woman to a stature of a gargoyle. "Cockroach Cluster." The heck. What was that. It sounded disgusting. Will was too busy musing over said candy that he did not notice the stairs appearing around the statue. The woman lead them up the stairs into an office. Inside were dozens of weird wizard instruments, hundred of books and a bright red and golden bird on a perch.

"Professor," the woman called. "I need to speak with you." The man who was the headmaster came into view, his long beard tied into his belt around is blue robes. His eyes gleamed behind the half moon glasses perched on the tip of his nose.

"Yes, Professor McGonagall?"

The woman, McGonagall, looked over at Will and Nico. "We have some knew, unregistered students with us today."

"Crap" Will heard Nico swear under his breath. Nico waved his hand and Will felt the air shimmer. "We have always been students here. We are both in Gryffindor, fifth year. You know us as Nico di Angelo and Will Solace." The woman paused and looked at Will and Nico again.

"Why have I brought you here?" She puzzled. Will looked to the headmaster. He did not look confused, instead he looked amused. His brilliant blue eyes gleamed mischievously at Will and his boyfriend.

"Remember professor," Will started. "We were about to discuss our schedules." Will decided to incorporate his new knowledge about the school. "I have applied for divination, but you put me in ancient runes. Same for Nico."

"Of course, I shall have your new schedules by lunch tomorrow. My apologies for the mistake." She looked around, as if more confused. "It might be best for you to return to your dormitories. Good night." She left with that after nodding to the headmaster. Will and Nico turned to follow when the voice of the headmaster spoke up.

"A word of advice, boys," he started. "One can find what he is looking for, if he just asks for a map." With a nod to the couple, the headmaster willed the door to shut. Will looked to the son of Hades.

"What does that mean?"

"It means," Nico said. "That Dumbledore knows who we are." He looked to the now closed door. "We should be careful about who we should and shouldn't trust. And also, when to ask for help, and how."

"You got all that from that map riddle?"

"I'm insightful like that."

"One of the reasons I like you." Will smiled and took Nico's hand. "Lets go to bed before we have to wake up. They headed up to the dormitories before the woman in the painting fell asleep. Will spoke the password and before they went up to bed, Nico looked around to see if the coast was clear. then he waved his hand.

"We have always been here. Do not question our presence." Will felt the mist alter the memories of all of the students' minds. What he did not see, was the head with long black hair in the fireplace, watching as the whole school was fooled into believing that Will and Nico were normal. Will did not feel the mortal watching, the mortal that had the same abilities as Rachel Elizabeth Dare to see through the mist. The mortal who would tell Harry Potter about the two strangers in the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

 ****Lol. get it ha ha, feels. Soon to be marked, because...cries**

 *** I know this topic is controversial (Hermione's race) so I will not be very specific. You can take Tan as a tan white person, or a light black person, or even mixed race or another race. That way, you do not need to get into a debate and can picture Hermione as you see fit.**

 **This is the first Author's note so Hi! After I posted the prequel, I read the reviews I got and got all happy. So thank to all that reviewed and followed/Favorited. :). This is my first major fanfic and I was so encouraged.**

 **Anyway, see you next chapter. Sorry for the cliffhanger (not really HAHAHA -Rick, 2014). But I will say, the next chapter will focus on the golden trio, not *cough* OTP *cough* the demigods. I'll update once I'm done. For future reference, my update schedule will be staggered, because life happens. I will upload chapter as I finish them and revise them. Feel free to add constructive criticism, emphasis on constructive, and ideas to the comments. If I like it, I will somehow add it, and mention you in the author's note. I will not use whole plot points, as I do not want to loose control of the story.**

 **-Venice**

 **P.S. I made myself fangirl while revising this chapter before posting it. I just love Solangelo so much. Also, if you like my fic, I think you would like "Greek Mythology and Magic?" by Katath di Angelo. It a Solangelo goes to Hogwarts story like mine and its set in their third year. go check it out!**


	3. Chapter 2

Harry awoke with a headache that felt like his memories were tampered with. He sluggishly rolled out of bed and went to the bathroom. He filled the basin of the sink with water and splashed his face with the practically freezing liquid. His eyes shot open and he shook his head vigorously. Harry felt the tiredness from his eyes disappear and the headache vanish. Ron soon joined him in getting ready for the day.

Once Harry had thrown on his robes and attempted to fix his inherently messy hair, he left the boy's dormitories to the Gryffindor common room. There, he did not expect to see Will and Nico sleeping on the couch. Nico rested his head on the blonde's chest, and said blonde draped his arm over Nico as if protecting him. A blanket hung off the couch and barely covered the two's legs. Harry did not know whether to wake the boys, or continue onto the great hall with the embarrassed blush still fading on his face. He did not have to decide, because Ron stumbled into the room like he was drunk. He very bluntly pointed out the two boys on the couch by saying, "That's gay" Very loudly.

Nico opened his eyes with a scowl, and Will squinted at the light flooding into the room. "Ron!" Harry scolded.

"What?" Ron asked as if he did nothing wrong. "There were two boys sleeping together, so I described it."

Hermione approached the scene. "Honestly Ron, will you ever learn." Ron shrugged and apology to Will and Nico.

"Its fine," Will shrugged. "I'm not going to deny it."

Nico slapped his boyfriend on the arm, "Dude, they don't need to know." He rolled his eyes as Will stretched and rolled off the couch, causing Nico to fall on the floor. Nico and Will still had on their robes from yesterday. After Hermione scolded Ron, and the Weasley twins for testing their products on first years (long story) Nico and Will joined Harry, Ron and Hermione on the way to the potions, despite not getting ready. Nico looked around at the pictures on the wall as if it was the first time he had seen moving pictures. He had gone to this school for the past five years, so he should be used to the magic by now.

Once they reached the dungeons, Nico and Will sat by themselves on the far end of the classroom, whispering to each other as if they were on a secret mission. Professor McGonagall entered and slipped them two schedules and nodded a greeting to them before gong back to her classroom.

"So, what do you make of the new students?" Ron asked.

"What new students?" Hermione asked. Harry thought the same. "Are you talking about the first years?"

"No, the blonde and emo one," Ron clarified. "They have never gone here before. I didn't know Hogwarts took American exchange students."

"Ron," Harry worried. "They have gone here for the past five years. Remember, Nico was petrified by the basilisk, Will tried out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, but did not make it. How could you not remember, you were at tryouts?"

Ron titled his head like a dog. "They just got here yesterday, what are _you_ talking about?"

Hermione looked very worried by now. "Are you okay Ron?"

The red head was starting to look frustrated. "I'm telling the truth. I've never seen them before."

"Ron," Hermione assured. "Maybe someone is pulling a prank on you. Have Fred and George slipped something in your food?" She reached across the table and felt Ron's head like a mother would a sick child .

"Never mind!" Ron growled. Then he swore under his breath. "I'll just keep an eye on them. they don't seem normal."

"we're wizards," Harry commented. "We're as far from normal as it gets." Ron scowled and picked at his potion's book. Harry glanced at Nico and Will. Harry found Nico staring at him. Nico quickly averted his eyes, choosing to instead to look at the cauldron in front of him. Harry was not new to people staring at him, especially with the new rumors of Voldemort returning. However, he suddenly found some truth in Ron's words. These two would need to be watched.

Professor Snape soon entered the room, a scowl on his face. His robed flowed behind him as smooth as a river. Snape turned to glare at Harry, quickly averting his eyes as if the mere sight of Harry made him sick. He glanced at Will and Nico suspiciously, Harry noted, and almost immediately after, paced and spoke in his slow, deep voice like a snake slithering slowing, stalking its prey and hissing smoothly. Snape described his achievable expectations for the O.W.L. exams and wrote on the board the instructions for the class. Harry noticed the slight confusion on Nico's face as he regarded the notes on the board, but quickly gained his composure when Will pointed to the ingredients. Harry quickly lost interest in the two once they began to make their potion, and started on his own.

At the end of the class, Snape scowled at the potions in the room, only regarding Malfoy's potion with satisfaction. The Slytherin professor hissed, "A light silver vapor should now be rising from your potion." The professor sneered at Harry's potion. Once Snape was finished belittling Harry, he proceeded to make the failed potion disappear. Harry fumed, looking around at the other potions. His was no worse than Neville's, or Ron's, or Nico and Will's, which was emitting an odd mixture of pure black and pure white smoke. Snape called for the students to turn in samples of their potion for points, and Harry watched as all of his classmates received a chance to get full points for the day, unlike Harry who could not scrape by even one point.

Harry fumed on the way to divination. Harry dreaded going to the perfume filled tower. In his third year, Professor Trelawney predicted Harry's death. Harry was not looking forward to another experience similar to that one. Harry took his place in the far corner of the room, close to a window to be able to breath some fresh air in the presence of some much perfume. Nothing exciting happened in the class until the very end of the class.

The supposed oracle had made her way around the classroom, stopping at every student's table to check their progress on interpreting their dreams. She finally moved on to Will and Nico's table, where she took Nico's hand and read it like a stereotypical fortune teller. She jumped back immediately and gasped.

"Child..." She breathed as if she did not know what to say. Harry felt exasperation rising in his stomach. Good, now Nico will die this year. but Trelawney said something unexpected by most of the students in the room. "I'm sorry child, I didn't know..."

"We'll talk later," Nico hushed the stuttering woman. The boy looked up as if he suddenly became aware of the whole class staring at him. He shrunk away from the attention, but Will stepped in.

"Okay, go back to your dream thingies, nothing to see here." Nico slid lower into his seat. Somehow, Will's comment drew more attention to the two. Will shook his head and looked back to the book on interpreting dreams. This caused the class to stop looking at the pair expectantly, looking for an answer to Trelawney's odd behavior and Nico's reaction to the professor's comment.

Once Harry had left the perfume fill room, he whispered to Ron, "what do you think that was about?"

Ron looked smug for a second, "I told you they were different." Then he worried. "You don't think they have something to do with you know who, do you?"

"No, I have the feeling they don't. But I could be wrong. We _should_ keep and eye on them," Hermione admitted.

"So what do you think Trelawney was talking about, regarding Nico?" Harry wondered.

"That's not really your business," A dangerous voice hissed. Harry turned to find the subject of their discussion. Will closed the trapped door to Trelawney's classroom, looking anxiously from Harry to Nico.

"Neeks," Will squeaked.

"I don't know who you think you are," Nico started. His eyes burned like black fire. "I know your type. Think they saved the world so many times, that they have access to your whole life."

"Nico," Will said, louder this time.

"I don't have to tell you anything, and I think it would be best if you stayed in your own business."

"Nico," Will shouted. "Harry is not Percy!" Nico was taken aback. Will took Nico aside. "I know you still hold resentment for him, and that professor did not help by bringing it up again, but Harry is someone else. He did not..." Will looked to Harry, who turned away and tried not to listen to the private conversation, but looked back anyway out of curiosity. "He had nothing to do with Bianca, or that place, or Rome." Will took Nico by the chin and kissed his cheek gently. Will took Nico in his arms and let go once Nico pushed away.

"I apologize for my boyfriend," Will told Harry.

"Not this again," Nico rolled his eyes, but took Will's hand. He said under his breath " _Significant annoyance_ in your case." Then he gave a light chuckle." Harry shrugged. So what if they were two guys. He recalled Sirius talking about the one year he considered dating Remus, tough Harry could tell he was not telling the whole truth *****

"Apology accepted," Harry stated. He took a gaping Ron by the shoulder and lead him to the DADA classroom. All the way there, he grew more and more restless. He realized this was because of the new pink toad that would be teaching the class this year. Once he entered the classroom, Harry found it to be free of the pink toad that was supposed to be teaching the class. Harry took a seat next to Ron with Hermione across the aisle. Nico and Will sat behind Draco, who greeted Nico like an old friend.

Soon, the class heard the clacking of heels on the wooden floor, and Professor Umbridge walked into the room. She greeted the class, scolding them for not saying "Good morning professor Umbridge" and then smiling sweetly, reminding Harry of the time he put too much honey on his breakfast, thus making it sour and disgusting. The pink toad loomed to the front of the room and waved her wand. The letters O W and L appeared on the board, followed by the acronyms' meaning. The toad proceeded to describe expectations, claiming that they would be studying theory of defensive spells in a "Safe, and ministry approved environment." Once she dismissed the class to read chapter one of their textbooks, Hermione's hand shot in the air.

Professor Umbridge looked around at the room, noticing but not acting upon Hermione's obvious discomfort. Umbridge instead decided to harass Nico, who squinted at the page. "Is something wrong, dear?" Nico glared at the toad with pure hatred, but gained his composure.

"I cannot read this." He stated plainly.

"Excuse me? Have you never been taught how to read?" Umbridge mocked Nico, arrogance dripping from her voice as if she was contemplating why Dumbledore would let someone who could not read into the school.

"I have dyslexia. So does Will to some extent." Umbridge's arrogant expression dropped. She looked at Nico and Will like she had never seen someone who was remotely different. Someone who needed extra help. This made Harry hate her even more. Of course she would act like the only people she would associate with are people who did not have disabilities. She only worked with people who she did not need to help, only people that could and would help her.

Harry fumed with more anger than when he left potions with no marks for the day. Umbridge left Harry with a bad taste in his mouth, like something that had a sweet facade, but tasted like a vomit flavored jelly bean. Harry's blood boiled with pure rage, and looking at Hermione patiently waiting for Umbridge's attention, which she would most likely not get, made Harry feel like he was burning from his anger.

"How do you think I could help you?" Umbridge asked, fake smile taking over her face.

"Is there a spell that could read the book to us, that only we could hear?" Will asked. "Something like 'Audio bookus, headphonius."

"Audio book..." Umbridge contemplated the blonde's words. She probably had never even heard of an audio book or headphones, she was so disconnected. Something a political leader should never be. They should at least know about the muggle world. Harry's admiration for Arthur Weasley grew. " Perhaps a charm would work. Or you could change the text into something you could read?"

Nico nodded, not bothering to thank the professor. He looked back to the book he could not read, and Umbridge went on with ignoring Hermione. Finally, when there seemed to be nothing else to do, Umbridge regraded Hermione like she just noticed the raised hand. "Yes, dear?" She smiled sweetly. "Can you not read the text either?" Nico looked ready to strangle the witch.

"You never said anything about using defensive spells." Hermione pointed out. "I was wondering how we will pass our O.W.L.s without learning how to cast the..."

"Dear," Umbridge interrupted. She proceeded to try and explain how theory would insure that the students would earn how to cast the spells. Only if they studied theory enough. Using spells, she claimed, was an unsafe, and not ministry approved way. She proceeded to mock Hermione's intelligence, insult professor Lupin, and use backwards logic concerning the use of Defensive magic. "I repeat, as long as you have studied theory long enough..."

Harry had enough, he did not bother to hold his hand in the air. "And what good is theory in the real world." Umbridge looked up and smiled sweetly.

"This is school, not the real world. What do you expect to be out there anyway, Mr. Potter?"

Nico decided to jump in at that moment by chuckling darkly. "The answer may surprise you, Professor."

Umbridge fumed at this. "Again, what exactly do you expect to be out there?"

"I don't know," Harry mocked. "Lord Voldemort." Umbridge turned red with fury and Harry heard multiple gasps at the mention of the name. Nico perked up, paying more close attention to the conversation.

Umbridge gritted her teeth. "I know that some have been spreading rumors that a certain dark wizard has returned. These claims are false."

"Can you be sure of that?" Nico muttered, not caring if he was heard or not. Umbridge turned his way.

"I can be sure, Mr. di Angelo" She glared at Nico, "because the minister..."

"So according to your precious ministry, Cedric Diggory dropped dead to his own accord."

"Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic incident, most likely because of the dangers of the triwizard..."

"He was murdered by Voldemort, and you know it!" Harry's rage practically heated the room enough for ten winters. Umbridge's nostrils flared as she took a sharp breath.

"Come here dear," She hissed through gritted teeth. She watched him expectantly as he crossed to the front of the room, everyone's eyes following his footsteps. "Take this to McGonagall." she handed him a roll of parchment. I will see you Saturday." she grinned and watched him leave the classroom.

Harry stormed to said professor's office. Along the way he encountered Peeves, who taunted him until Harry exploded with fury. Peeves chuckled as he flew away to stick feathers onto Mrs. Norris until she looked like a chicken on four legs. Harry reached McGonagall's office and knocked in the door.

"Come in."

Harry flew into the room, causing McGonagall to jump in her seat. Harry shoved the paper onto the professor's desk. she took it and looked it over. "So you shouted at professor Umbridge." Harry nodded. McGonagall regarded harry from the corner of her eye. No sign of disapproval shown in her eyes. However, she put on a facade of disappointment. "And you called her a liar." Harry nodded. "And said He who must not be named has returned." Harry nodded.

"Have a biscuit, Potter." Harry was taken aback, his anger almost forgotten. He took a biscuit. "You need to be careful." McGonagall took a sip of her tea. "You saying thing like this could be reported back to the ministry. If they get word of this, it will be used against you, not to mention you will receive detentions, loose house points, your O.W.L. performance could suffer." She regained her composure. "Be careful of what you say around her, Mr. Potter. And remember, you can always talk to a member of the order." Harry nodded. "You should get back to the common room, I doubt professor Umbridge will welcome you into her classroom again." Harry nodded and started to leave, until he remembered another issue at hand.

"Do..." Harry started. "Do Will solace and Nico di Angelo seem off to you?"

"I've know them for five years and there seems to be no problem with them." the professor regarded Harry. "What is this about."

"Well Ron said that they were new students, which cannot be true. I've seen them before. Then, Snape looked at them like he had never seen them before, not to mention professor Trelawney saw something about Nico. If it is not true that they are new, why hasn't Trelawney noticed Nico before today?"

McGonagall regarded his statement. "Perhaps Professor Snape's expression was something else. As for Ronald, his brothers might have done something to him. With their troublesome history, it would not be surprising. And Professor Trelawney is unpredictable at best." McGonagall seemed to be trying to convince herself. "However, something strange did occur involving...But we mustn't dwell on this, for it might be nothing."

"It might be something having to do with you know who," Harry claimed. "The two show up right after Voldemort rises again. It might not be a coincidence." McGonagall sighed and started to say something, but Harry stated, "I'm just trying to make you aware of the situation."

"Perhaps I will look into it, however, because there is not enough solid evidence, we must not directly accuse them of anything." Harry started to argue, but the professor beat him to it. "You may look into it, but do not make a scene or confront the two about it. You do not need more enemies at the moment."

Harry nodded, and said his goodbyes before heading out the door.

* * *

That night, Hedwig flew through the window of the Gryffindor common room.

 _Harry_

 _I need to talk to you immediately. It is important regarding some of your peers._

 _I will contact you Via the fireplace. I will get your attention when you are completely alone_

 _You can bring Ron and Hermione if you want to_

 _-Snuffles_

Harry glanced at Sirius' letter, already knowing what Sirius was talking about. He waited by the fire, showing the letter to Ron and Hermione when they entered through the portrait hole. "Harry," Ron started. "Is this about who I think it is about?"

"Maybe"

Harry, Ron and Hermione waited until one in the morning when they were finally alone. Sirius' head peaked through the ashes. "This is about the two boys, one with very pale white skin and black hair, the other tan and blonde with blue eyes."

Harry nodded," We figured." Sirius tilted his head as if he was a black dog (which he was) "Ron claims they are new to Hogwarts, Hermione. Practically the entire castle and I think they've been here as long as we have. I don't know why"

"I saw them doing a spell, last night." Sirius looked over Harry's shoulder. "From what I've heard, they were altering your memories. They were not using _obliviate_ though. I don't know who they are, or what they are, but they are dangerous if they can alter the memories of an entire castle. Do not trust them, keep an eye on them and stay out of their way. I do not want to live long enough to see you be hurt anymore than you have been." Sirius regarded Harry with sad eyes. "Promise me you will not put yourself in harm's way."

"I promise." Harry felt like he was betraying Sirius for telling a blatant lie to his face. Sirius bought it, or ignored the fact it was a lie to reassure himself that Harry was safe. "Could you tell the order about this. They might want to know."

"I have already informed Albus of the situation, however, he seemed amused by the idea. I'm not sure he took me seriously." Sirius laughed at the pun they had all heard an infinite number of times. "And do not get into anymore trouble with your new professor. The ministry does not need anything more to use against you."

"Okay, Sirius." Harry looked around, hearing footsteps. "Someone's coming. See you later, Sirius." Sirius nodded and his face disappeared from the fireplace. Harry sat back down on the couch in front of the fire. He glanced at the stares.

Nico stood there, an over-sized t-shirt falling off one shoulder. Long pants touched the floor. Nico rubbed his eyes with hands hidden by the long sleeves. Will stood behind him, hands on his shoulders. Nico yawned and Will asked, "Do you know a good place for hot chocolate?"

Harry glanced at Ron and Hermione before answering. "The kitchens are a good place to start." Harry told them the directions to the kitchens, and about the ticklish pear. Will nodded thanks to Harry and lead the drowsy Nico towards the portrait hole. Nico muttered something about ticklish fruit as he stumbled into the halls of Hogwarts.

"That reminds me," Hermione exclaimed. "I should restart work on S.P.E.W.!" Ron groaned.

"Not this again," He rolled his eyes.

"Well sorry for thinking all creatures should be treated with respect. House elves are treated horribly I mean look at Dobby..." Hermione lectured Ron until he exclaimed that he was going to bed, causing Hermione to stop her rant and go to bed herself. But not before setting out a few ugly hats, presumably for the house elves. Harry sat by the fire thinking about Nico and Will until his eyes seduced him into sleep.

* * *

 ***Hehehehehe. I ship it. You can take the whole truth as them dating, or as something else if you don't ship it. I'm not gonna force anything on you**

 **Second chapter is done! I lost internet for two days, but it was okay. That gave me time to think about the future plot of this story. "But Venice, you are only two chapters in, don't go too fast" Don't worry, you'll be fine.**

 **And you might have noticed a difference between the dialogue of this chapter and the book. of course it will be different, I don't want to copy word for word. Then it is not my story. I will keep my favorite lines, such as "have a biscuit, Potter."**

 **Thanks to all that reviewed. I want to give a shout out to "Guest". You know who you are. Don't worry. I know you keep asking for Solangelo. I hope the next chapter won't disappoint ;). I gave you a lead into where they will go.**

 **Thanks again to my readers. this is the most attention one of my stories has gotten and I will continue it, hopefully until the end.**

 **I have some plans that I would hate to abandon**

 **Have a Good one**

 **-Venice**


	4. Chapter 3

Nico stumbled down the passageway, Will lead him along, holding onto his hand protectively. Once they reached the still life painting, Will reached up and poked the pear. The pear squirmed then glared down at Will. Could fruit glare? Will guessed the pear glared based on its body language. He shook his head. The portrait hole opened up to reveal a warm, welcoming room with an already lit fireplace. Nico shivered as he felt the cold from the hall clash with the heated kitchen. Will lead Nico to sit by the fire. He was about to find hot chocolate and milk when he found Nico's hand still holding onto his, dangling in the air weakly. Will sat down again next to Nico.

"I was about to get you some hot chocolate. Do you want some?" Will looked into the fire. Nico snuggled onto Will's chest. He held Will's hands to his heart and laid his head down into Will's lap. He did not say a word, but a moment later, Will say faint drops of water falling before the fire, only to evaporate a moment later. Will gently stroked his boyfriend's hair. "I won't force you to tell me anything, but I am willing to listen," Will spoke gently, and soothingly rubbed circles into Nico's hand.

"I had a nightmare," Nico croaked. "About Bianca. The false oracle reminded me of her, so naturally, I have a nightmare." Nico said this bitterly.

Will did not want to say "I'm sorry, Nico". He knew Nico would not like that, he settled for lifting Nico into a hug, resting his head on Nico's shoulder. "You do not need to go on. I'm here for you if you want to." Nico held back a sigh. What did he do to deserve such a supportive boyfriend.

"She," Nico started. He paused, contemplating how he would describe this. "She was looking down on me, asking me, why didn't I trade Daedalus' soul for hers. when I was asking her why she changed her mind, why she wanted to live again, she started to yell at me, asking if I even missed her, why didn't I desperately want her to be by my side again, why..." Nico choked on his words. She looked into the fire. "Do you really think, she wondered that? I didn't visit her that much before she was reborn."

"Nico," Will placed a kiss on Nico's cheek. "You can't blame yourself. You have been fighting two wars, and helping a god who got turned into a mortal. You simply did not have the time. Now, you have this quest. I'm sure Bianca would understand. She gave her life so we would win the titan war, so Percy could go on and complete the prophecy. She, of all people, would understand. She would be proud, actually." Nico gave a weak laugh.

"I guess." Nico sighed. He sat up and hugged Will. "You said something about hot chocolate."

"Yeah," Will remembered. "Do you want yours with milk or water."

"Always milk." Nico smiled up at Will. "You're wonderful. I love you."

"I love you to." Will stood up, steadying Nico before he left. He looked around, wondering where everything was.

"Excuse me," a voice squeaked. "Can I bring you anything." Will turned to find a small elf like creature. She, presumably, had a tomato like nose, with long pointed ears and huge round eyes. She swayed a little, like she had a bit too much to drink. Will was a little freaked out to be honest, but he did not want to be rude.

"Some hot chocolate please." Will looked over to Nico. He was lying on the floor and his shirt was lifted enough so Will could see Nico's thin stomach. "And food. Healthy food, please." The creature nodded and ran off to some remote location in the kitchen. Will sat back down next to Nico. He lifted Nico's head into his lap and Nico took Will's hand. Nico sat up slowly and kissed Will's cheek. Will held Nico against his side and placed a kiss on Nico's lips. Nico returned the kiss. The couple pulled back for air and a voice squeaked.

"Your hot chocolate, sir." Will blushed as he realize that the creature must have seen him and Nico. He took the cups with red cheeks and handed one to Nico. Another creature peeked out behind the first creature.

"And Dobby has your food, sirs. Winky has gotten the sirs their chocolate, I see." Will looked at the creature, Dobby. He had a long, pencil like nose with the same pointed ears and large eyes as the other creature, Winky.

"Thank you," He told the two. Dobby gasped like he won a prize.

"Dobby has only been thanked by Harry Potter and his friends. Dobby wants the sirs to know they are quite welcome." Winky beamed at Will. "Will that be all, sirs?"

"Yes, you can go rest now," Will told them. "Relax, sleep. Its, like, one in the morning."

Dobby looked like it was Christmas. "Dobby has never been told he could sleep before. Not even by Harry Potter!" He looked ecstatic. "Come one Winky, lets leave the sirs to their business and 'sleep' like they told us to." Winky bowed to Will and Nico and followed Dobby into the kitchen. Will watched them until they disappeared.

"What are they?" Will whispered in the fear one would hear him and think of him as rude.

"House elves," Nico answered. they serve witches and wizards. He took a sip of his hot chocolate and stared into the fire. He looked grim. "I have a bad feeling about that Umbridge woman."

Will did not know how to answer to this. "Me too," he agreed finally. "What do you think she is going to do to Harry?"

"Torture him or something, I don't know." Nico looked into the fire. "We just need to make sure the prophecy is fulfilled. The best we can do, is let events go by, and try to point Harry in the right direction without giving ourselves away."

"But what is the right direction."

"The way to defeating you know who." Nico looked into the fire. "The guy wants to cheat death? That's my domain. I'm sure I'll figure something out."

"For now we wait?"

"For now we wait."

* * *

In the morning, Will was shaken awake by Dobby, who now sported a sloppily knitted hat that hung on top of his pointed ears. Will and Nico managed to get to the Gryffindor common room before they were caught out of bed. They pulled on their robes and went to their classes. They received a mountain of homework in Charms, which they did not know how to do, and were told to practice spells they did not know in transfiguration. The finally went to care of magical creatures, where professor Grubbly-Plank introduced them to bowtruckles, stick like creatures the size of a gold pencil.

Harry pulled the professor aside," Where is Hagrid."

"That is not your business, young man," the professor scolded Harry. Draco snickered.

"Do you wish to say something?" Harry growled. Draco just turned to Crabbe and Goyle and chuckled more. Nico watched this interaction and realized who Draco was. He was a bully, preying on those he could take advantage of, those who were weak enough that he could feel authority over them, authority he could not feel over others. Nico made the decision to not associate himself with the bleach blonde Slytherin. He had dealt with enough Dracos to know they only care about their personal gain over others, not actual friendship.

"Maybe Hagrid is handling something too _big,_ being the oaf he is." Harry looked ready to punch Draco in the face. Nico noticed something more to Draco's words, however, besides empty taunts. Draco knew something, Draco knew something because he had a source, Draco had a source that could be a dangerous enemy, yet a useful tool to Nico and Will's quest at the same time.

The lesson ended a couple minutes later. Harry and is friends went onto Herbology, but Nico pulled Will back. Nico told Will of his suspicions. "I told you about Draco on the train, I think we should investigate this further."

"When?"

"Now."

"but we have a class."

"we aren't even wizards, we'll be fine." Nico looked over his should and spotted Draco walking towards the castle. He jogged to catch up, Will on his tail behind him. "Draco!" Nico called. "I need to talk to you," he looked to Draco's posse. "Alone." Draco nodded to Crabbe and Goyle, who kept walking towards the castle after the signal from their friend. Nico dragged Draco to the edge of the forbidden forest. Once he knew they were alone, Nico asked, "That thing you said back there, about Hagrid. What were you talking about? Who did you learn this from?"

Draco regarded Nico. "I only just met you on the train, why should I tell you anything?" He looked Nico up and down. "Plus, you're a Gryffindor, ready to relay information to Potter."

"If you won't talk," Nico started. "I have my ways of getting it out of you."

"And how is that," Draco taunted. Will looked ready to step in, about to hold Nico back, when Nico slammed Draco into a tree with surprising strength.

"I repeat, what do you know and how?"

"Oh no!" Draco mocked. "You pushed me... I'm so scared." He shook with acting as bad as a six year old. "Get real di Angelo. You do not want me as an enemy."

Nico pulled his sword out of the shadows and Will jumped. Nico had figured out recently that he could summon his weapon from the shadows. This had been useful in hiding their identities from the wizards of Hogwarts. Nico watched as Draco's eyes widened and he trembled for real. "Do _not_ make me ask again." Draco, being the coward he is, gave in.

"Okay, I'll tell you. Promise me you will not say anything to anyone." Nico nodded stiffly. "Hagrid, the big oaf, is trying to make the giants fight for Dumbledore. He is failing though." Nico's memories of the giant war returned in a flash. He pushed them back.

"Who did you learn this from?"

"Like I would tell you!"

Nico, quick as lightning, held his sword to Draco's throat. Draco nearly shrieked with fear.

"Okay, my dad is a death eater!" Draco covered his mouth with his hands, eyes widened. Nico sheathed his sword, eyes calm, yet he was completely shocked. He saw this coming, but hoped it was not true. Voldemort's following was still loyal. Draco pulled out his wand. "Obliv..." Nico smacked Draco's hand, causing his wand to fly into the leaves on the ground.

"We did not have this conversation." Nico felt the power of the mist sweep over Draco, who shook his head.

"Why am I here?"

"You lost your wand, but I found it." Will picked up the wand off the floor. He handed it to Draco.

"Why does my hand hurt?"

"You...smacked a tree in frustration."

"Well, thanks, I guess." Draco looked around, confused, before finally walking towards the castle after Crabbe and Goyle. Will smacked Nico on the arm.

"Why did you pull your sword on him?" Will glared at Nico, a rare but not impossible phenomenon.

"it wouldn't have hurt him. It would have past right through him."

"But what if he could see through the mist?" Will waved his hands in the air. "He could have told someone!"

"No one would have believed him." Nico walked away, deciding to head back to the Gryffindor common room. Will did not respond and followed Nico reluctantly. They waited the rest of the day out, only attempting to do their homework.

* * *

Harry came into the common room in a rush, panting like a dog on a hot summer day. He quickly put on a facade of calmness before sitting down next to Ron and Hermione. Nico and Will sat on one chair, working on their homework. Hermione occasionally stole glances at the two and giggled under her breath. Harry opened his book in a hurry, trying to hide the fresh scars on his hand.

"What did Umbridge make you do?" Hermione asked.

"Just..." Harry hesitated. "Lines."

"I was expecting medieval torture to be honest," Ron commented. "That's not that bad." Hermione did not seem convinced.

"Harry," she worried. "What's on your hand?" Harry showed her the hand that had not been affected by the detention.

"Nothing."

"For heaven's sake." She grabbed Harry's other hand and put a hand to her mouth once she saw the words imprinted on Harry's skin. Will and Nico looked up from their homework and Harry felt exposed.

"Its nothing, really." Harry pulled his hand away.

"That's not nothing." Hermione exclaimed. "You need to see Madam Pomfrey. You need to tell Dumbledore. That horrible woman!"

"Really Hermione, I don't need to go to the hospital wing!"

"Yes you do," Will cut in. Nico tried to pull him back, but Will broke free from his grip. "This could get infected and we might as well cut your hand off." Will held Harry's hand up to inspect the scar. "Here." Will put his hand on top of Harry's hand, over his scar. Harry started to protest, knowing what Sirius had told him. For all he knew, Will would poison the cut even more than this infection he was going on about. But soon, Harry felt the pain lessen, and a faint glow emitted from Will's hand. Once Will took his hand away, the cut was completely healed. Only thin white lines of his writing were visible.

"How...?"

"I'm...uh...training to be a healer." Will answered quickly. "I've gotten good at it, as you can tell." He gestured to Harry's hand. He grinned and walked back over to Nico, pulling his aside. "We need to talk alone. Meet me in the kitchen." Nico nodded and waited after Will had left. He pretended to finish his homework when in reality, he had only written a sentence. He left the common room and walked to the painting of the fruit, tickling the pear to get into the kitchen. He saw Will taking tea from the two house elves they had met in the morning. Will glanced over and told the house elves, "I need to be alone now, can you please go somewhere else...please."

Nico chuckled. Will was too polite for his own good. "What it this about."

"Harry has two souls." Nico paused. What the Hades could that mean?

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, Harry is hosting another soul. I don't know how to explain it, but when I heal people, I can sometimes see into their mind and soul *****. When I healed Harry, I also healed the other soul."

Nico dreaded the answer, but asked anyway. "Can you describe it."

"It was evil, and dark," Will shivered. "It gave me the creeps." Nico's eyes widened in realization.

"Horcruxes"

"Excuse me?"

"Horcruxes. Objects holding one's soul, to keep them from dying. I know because my dad's dealt with them before. That's how Voldemort is alive. Because he made Horcruxes." Nico sighed. "And unfortunately, Harry is one of them."

"What does that mean for the quest." Will looked into Nico's eyes. he saw pity, and a sadness only seen in people who have been in too may wars for their lifetime, in too short of a time span.

"It means, we've just figured out the last couple lines of the prophecy." Nico looked into the fireplace, still burning.

"What do we do with this?" Will asked.

"We try and find out more information, before we do anything. We will not tell Harry this, nor anyone else for now. We need to find out if Voldemort made anymore, how many there are, what they are, and where they are. If we do this, we will be able to find them, and destroy them. It will not be easy."

"We will do this. At least we have a lead on what we need to do now. Where should we start?"

"We need to start in the library. Have you learned that charm yet?"

"The one that can change words in English to ancient Greek? Yes." Will kissed Nico on the cheek. "I fear that will be the only spell I know, ever."

Nico smiled and sighed, pulling Will closer to him and resting in front of the fire. They sat there, enjoying each other's company and the warmth of the flames. They went back up to the Gryffindor common room and fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

Nico awoke to see Harry scribbling something in a letter. He quickly sealed it after reading it over, and left the common room, Nico shook Will awake to get dressed. They continued on their day as normal, not bothering to try with their homework. They later found out that the Owls, wizards's way of communication, was being monitored. This warned Will and Nico to IM only. Not use Owls. Other than that, they spent the day in the library, looking for books about any mention of Horcruxes. Nico did not find anything, nor did Will, so they left and headed to the kitchens together.

The next morning, Hermione read out loud the Daily prophet, a wizard newspaper, that gave the news that Umbridge would be Hogwarts' new high inquisitor, meaning she would be able to rule over the students and create a "ministry approved environment" for Hogwarts. Will and Nico also had her for the classes that day. After a quite amusing Divination lesson (though Will felt pity for the humiliated Trelawney), they made their way to defense against the dark arts, where Hermione said she had read the entire book they were assigned.

Umbridge proceeded to voice that the opinions of the students did not matter, that previous teachers were incompetent, and gave Harry another detention after he claimed that the only teacher Umbridge approved of had lord Voldemort sticking out of his head (Will would have to look into that). That night, Will healed Harry's hand again.

In the morning, a fight broke out between a girl, Angelina Johnson and Harry, causing McGonagall to lecture them. After that, they all made their way to their classes. Umbridge showed up in transfiguration. A few amusing exchanges between McGonagall and Umbridge interested Nico into the lesson, and caused his respect for McGonagall to rise. Care of magical creatures was the same. Professor Grubbly-Plank refused to give information on the location of Hagrid. A few interviews with the students ended in Harry insulting Draco and earning him another detention.

That night, Harry stalked into the common room, Hand bleeding heavily. Will healed his hand and then sat back down with Nico. He shuttered at the feeling of Voldemort's soul in Harry's body. Nico rubbed comforting circles on his back.

"We need someone to teach us if Umbridge is not going to." Hermione exclaimed.

"Harry could," Nico piped up after a moments of silence.

Harry contemplated the suggestion. "I'm flattered, really, but I don't think..."

"Nico has a point. I was think you too." Hermione exclaimed.

"Yeah," Ron agreed. "You ave the most experience of anyone, and you are bloody good at this kind of stuff!"

"Guys, I'm not a teacher. Plus I'm not that good..."

"Oh please," Ron laughed. He counted on his fingers. "You have saved this school countless times."

"That was luck, plus I had your help." Harry argued against the plan. Hermione and Ron shot back counter arguments. Nico watched the exchange with amusement. In the end Harry finally agreed to think about it. Hermione seamed pleased with this. She went to bed, but not before placing the same sloppily knitted hats they had seen on Dobby a couple mornings ago. Nico chuckled. soon, Harry and Ron went to bed, and Will and Nico fell asleep in front of the fire.

* * *

 ***I borrowed this concept from Magnus Chase's ability to "read people's thoughts" when he heals people (Or Elves or Dwarves, etc.)**

 **To Matt, I think it is pretty obvious that I read the last book, or I would not be writing a story featuring Will and Nico as a couple. I just believed that Nico still felt some resentment, even if it was hidden. And the events that occurred brought that back up. It had nothing to do with Nico's crush on Percy really.**

 **Anyway, happy Thanksgiving to all the Americans out there. If you are not an American, I'm sure you get this a lot from people here in 'Merica, but happy random day! Regarding the update "schedule" of this story, I decided the minimum amount of days between uploads is four. So if I write a chapter a day (Which I have done for the past week because I'm out of school for Thanksgiving), I won't spoil my readers, and it will take pressure off of me to update everyday when I don't have the time.**

 **But for now, because it is a holiday for me, I will give you a treat and update a day early. I hope you all had a good day yesterday, holiday or not.**

 **Au revoir**

 **-Venice**

 **PS: IDK if you noticed, but I am now VeniceLaurel, not Venice1987. So this is not really important, I will probably sign my authors notes differently, but I am the only one working on this story to decrease confusion.**


	5. Chapter 4

Will and Nico sat down together on the sofa in the Gryffindor common room. They had not found anything on horcruxes in the library. Even when they asked McGonagall for a pass into the restricted section, saying they were researching more for their potions work, there was nothing on the subject. They looked dejectedly into the fire. What would they do now? They needed to find more information on horcruxes to further their quest. Nico pulled his knees to his chest, racking his brain for a possible solution. They could look in the vast library in Dumbledore's office, but how would they get in? And more importantly, how would they not get caught?

Nico decided to plan more in his head before relaying his idea to Will. They sat and enjoyed each other's warmth. Will finally took a breath before asking, "Should we go to the thing Harry's planning?" Harry, or mostly Hermione, had been planning a date and place of a meeting of anyone on board with the idea that Harry should teach defense, the things that Umbridge would not teach them. Harry had reluctantly agreed to meet during the next Hogsmeade visit in the Hog's Head. After finding out what all of that meant, Will had asked Nico to go with him. "You did suggest that Harry be the teacher in the first place. I think you should go."

"Sure," Nico finally said. "We will need to keep an eye on the guy. Plus, we might learn something for once."

"Thanks," Will pulled Nico into a hug. "Plus, I want to check out this one candy shop. I can finally find out what a cockroach cluster is. I bet it tastes horrible. I'm so excited to try it. Also, I've heard some one talk about Butter-beer, and I want to try that too." Will continued on about the things he wanted to experience in Hogsmeade. Nico smiled at Will's antics and stared into the fire. He watched the flames lick at the charred logs in the fire. Unlike this one, most fireplaces in Hogwarts were enchanted to burn until a wizard willed it to extinguish. The fire soon went out, prompting the two to fall asleep.

* * *

A couple of days after the meeting in the Hogs Head, and after Will tried a cockroach cluster for the first time (he spat it out and said it tasted like how burnt ladybugs smelled), educational decree number 24 was put into place, hinting to the fact that Harry's meeting was heard by an informant, or Umbridge herself. After a awkward Divination class where Trelawney was upset over her evaluation score from Umbridge, a rather boring History of magic class (besides the fact that Harry's owl showed up, ruffled and injured), and an amusing Potions class where Snape was being belittled by said "high" inquisitor, Will and Nico went to the kitchens to sit by the fire, away from the crowds of the Gryffindor common room. They also needed privacy, for Nico had decided to relay his plan to Will.

The two sat together by the fire, leaning on each other for support and enjoying the warmth of the fire, as always. This kitchen felt like a safe haven for the two demigods. Nico took a deep breath. "you know the library we saw in Dumbledore's office?" Nico felt Will nod his head, and he took a sip of the hot chocolate in his hand. "We could look there for information." Will paused, staring into the fire.

"How would we even get in there without being noticed? And how will we evade Dumbledore once we are in?" Will hugged Nico closer to his side. "We might blow our cover if we are caught. I doubt anyone else knows about you know who, and it would be suspicious if a couple of teenagers knew more than the greatest wizard in the school. Not to mention, we might get in trouble."

"Will, getting in trouble is the least of my worries." Nico sat up straighter, looking into Will's eyes. "I was thinking, you could create a distraction in the great hall, when everyone is eating. That should hold off Dumbledore for as long as I need. You need to make sure that the distraction is at the end of dinner, so I have more time."

"But how do you expect to get in?"

"You won't like this." Will raised an eyebrow at him. "I think I will need to shadow travel into the office."

"You're right." Nico perked up. Could Will actually be agreeing to this. It has been a couple of years after Nico recovered from almost fading into the shadows. Then Will said, "I don't like it." Nico deflated. "I think you should try to say the password. We heard it at the beginning of the year." Will shuttered, disgusted at the thought of a cockroach cluster.

"Fine, I will try the password," Nico submitted. "However, I do not expect it to be the same, so I will have to shadow travel after that. Unless you have a better solution."

Will looked defeated. He sighed. "I don't have a better idea." Will set his hot chocolate onto the brick floor by the fire. He wrapped his arms around Nico in a hug. "I'm just worried, Nico. I don't want to see you fade away again." Nico leaned into the hug.

"That was three years ago. I have shadow traveled plenty of times, to your displeasure." Will chuckled sadly. "But I have always been fine. I appreciate your concern, but you do not need to worry. I'll be fine." Nico broke away from the hug and placed his hands on Will's shoulders. Will looked down onto the ash stained brick floor. Nico put a hand under his chin and lifted his head so their eyes met.

"Promise you won't over exert yourself," Will pouted.

"I promise,"Nico affirmed. Will smiled and kissed Nico on the nose. He pulled Nico closer, holding him as if Nico was going to war and Will would not see him again. Nico happily sat by the fire until their hot chocolate mugs ran dry and the fire flickered weakly. The fire was enchanted, however it seemed to be dying off ever so slightly. Nico finally stood up, suddenly cold from the lack of fire, and the fact Will was not by his side, but lying on the floor, sleeping. Nico saw Will shiver slightly, so he decided to go to the Gryffindor common room to get a blanket.

He hid in the shadows, knowing it was well past curfew, and reached the portrait hole without incident. He entered as quietly as he could, which was not difficult. He heard voices, Harry's and Ron's and Hermione's. But there was also someone he did not know. Nico peaked around the corner, and saw Harry and his friends talking into the fire. Nico paused in confusion. He blended into the shadows, lightly padding his way around so he could face the fire. He almost jumped when he saw the face.

The face it the fire was male. He had long, beautiful black hair, defined facial features and a slight but messy stubble. Nico could see his dark grey eyes from his place in the shadows. Overall, the man was handsome, and Nico shook his head at the thought. The man was talking to Harry about the DA meeting, and Nico decided to go about his business when he heard the man say, "Any more news about the boys, Nico and Will?" Nico paused. Why would the man ask that. Nico's heart pounded. Had they been caught?

"Nothing more than last time," Harry confirmed. Nico realized Harry had been talking to this man about the them before. "They have decided to join the DA though. We might be able to find out more."

"Good," The man said. "But be careful. They might be dangerous. Ron, because you are the only one who noticed them before, I expect you keep an extra eye on them." The man smiled as the red head nodded. The man suddenly stopped, smile wiped from his face. "I need to go, Goodbye."

"Good bye, Sirius," Harry said. The man, Sirius, disappeared from the fire. A few seconds later, a grubby hand groped in the flames. This hand unmistakably belonged to Umbridge. Hermione jumped and gasped. The hand, disappointed, left the fire. Harry hissed something under his breath, and Nico stood frozen in the shadows. He figured it out. Ron and Sirius could see through the mist that Nico had used to trick everyone else. He was suddenly thankful that no one else that would have noticed Nico and Will had clear sight. Then more people would have figured them out.

Nico contemplated revealing himself, but decided against it. He waited until the three had left for bed before he ran to the center of the room, heart still racing. He grabbed a couple of blankets and ran out of the common room to the kitchens. He hurriedly ran inside and saw Will rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Harry knows." Nico blurted. Will perked up and looked at Nico. "I heard them talking to a man about us, saying that we are suspicious." Nico draped a blanket over Will's shoulders. "Ron can see through the mist. We need to be more careful around them." Will nodded, obviously still tired. He slung half of the blanket on his shoulders over Nico's and pulled is boyfriend closer.

"For now, we need rest." Will laid down, pulling Nico down with him and pulled him closer. Nico rested his head on Will's chest like a pillow and closed his eyes until sleep pulled him into a dreamless limbo.

* * *

The day went by quickly for Harry, with lessons, quidditch practice, and the establishment that his mail was being watched. By the end of the day he was tired, and his scar hurting did not help. It gave him visions of Voldemort and did not allow him to focus on anything else. Harry fell asleep in the Gryffindor common room only to be woken by Dobby.

The elf was wearing a mountain of hats and scarves. Harry recognized them to be Hermione's work, but he decided to not mention that Dobby was the one taking all the hats. Harry and Dobby talked. It was a pleasant conversation until Harry asked. "How's Winky?"

"She was drinking at the start of the year still, but ever sense the new sirs have started to visit, she has had something to do. She brings them hot chocolate as they talk, and they treat Winky and Dobby like you treat Winky and Dobby, sir." Dobby beamed at this, proud of himself for attending to his guests.

Harry, however, adopted a look of disapproval on his face. "Did one have tan skin and blonde hair, and the other pale skin and black hair?"

"Yes, Harry Potter, sir." Dobby beamed. "They are very nice too. They have no where to sleep, so they visit the kitchens often to rest there."

Harry paused and contemplated this. "Why do they not have anywhere to sleep?"

"They say they are on a quest, from America they say. That is all they told me sir. Other than that, I do not know." Dobby's cheerful exterior diminished slightly. "Why does Harry Potter need to know this?"

"It is important. They might be dangerous." Harry scowled.

"I'm sure that is not the case, sir." Dobby changed the subject after that. "Dobby would like to thank Harry Potter for helping Winky last year. She hopes Harry potter can visit her."

"Of course" Harry looked into the fire, thinking of the information Dobby told him.

"If there is anything Dobby can do for Harry Potter, sir."

"Yes," Harry started. He suddenly was shaken from his thoughts of Will and Nico. Harry remembered the need of a place for meetings. "I need a place where I can practice magic, without anyone interfering."

"Dobby knows of a place that could help Harry Potter." Dobby stood up straighter and jumped, eager to help. "the room of requirement. It is on the seventh floor, and Harry Potter only needs to walk past it three times while thinking of what he needs." Dobby played with the end of a light blue scarf around is neck. "Is that all."

"Can you keep and eye on the two that visit you, for me," Harry decided. Harry looked at Dobby, who was adjusting an hat on his head.

"Yes sir." Dobby bowed so low, it was a miracle that none of the hats on his head fell to the floor. "Good bye, sir." He exited through the portrait hole, returning to the kitchens, presumably to attend to Nico and Will. Harry looked into the fire as it flickered out, leaving him in a dark and cold common room.

* * *

Nico and Will spent the next couple of weeks planning the specifics of their plan to search the library in Dumbledore's office. They attended the first ever DA meeting, as it was called. DA stood for Dumbledore's Army, or Defense association to avoid ministry suspicion. For their first time practicing magic, they did pretty well. Nico managed to create sparks from his wand tip, and Will was able to successfully set himself on fire, which Harry immediately put out.

Nico had suggested a more thorough plan, saying that if he did not find anything, or needed more time, then they two would go together during the upcoming Quidditch match. Dumbledore would be spectating along with the rest of the school, leaving the perfect opportunity to sneak into the office. As the date they planned approached, and DA meetings occurred, Nico couldn't help but wonder if Harry was paying more attention to them than before. Nico knew that Harry knew about them, but Nico suspected that he knew more that initially thought.

But Nico could not dwell on this, for the day had arrived. Nico went over the plan once more, then the two went to their respective places, Will to the great hall, Nico to the office's entrance. Nico watched from the shadows as Dumbledore exited his office, going to the great hall for dinner. Nico made sure that Dumbledore was out of sight before he sprinted to the statue.

"Cockroach cluster!" Nico hissed. As he suspected, the statue did not open at the password. He muttered a curse in Greek and will the shadows to form around him and carry him to inside the office. He yawned, suddenly fatigued as he looked around to find himself successfully behind the desk of the headmaster. He wiped the sleep from his eyes and proceeded to the library. He muttered the charm Will had taught him, turning the words on the books to ancient Greek. This was only visible to him. If someone saw him reading a long dead language fluently, it might attract unwanted attention.

Nico scanned the books on the selves, ruling out books that had nothing to do with the subject. He skipped "Illegal potions and how to brew them" and moved along row after row. he pulled down books he thought would give information, still only finding mentions of the horcruxes. He was looking through "The Dark Arts for Dummies", a rather humorous yet dark parody of the "for Dummies" series, when he heard voices on the other side of the door.

"Quick, he might still be in here." That was Harry and Nico suddenly realized why Harry had been noticing more of Nico. He somehow knew what he and Will were planning. He quickly shut the book and shoved it onto the shelf. He melted into a shadow nearby, stopping to watch. Harry soon burst into the room with Ron and Hermione trailing. He whipped his head around, expecting to find Nico in the library.

"I know he is here. Dobby told me that Will would cause a distraction, and Nico would be in here looking for information for whatever they are looking for." Nico fumed. That elf had sold them out. The kitchen no longer felt safe for Nico. They would have to find somewhere else to discus plans.

"Maybe he left, or he wasn't here in the first place." Hermione looked around the library, not noticing the darker than normal shadow in one corner. Nico nodded at Hermione's suggestion, hoping the other two would believe her. He waited while the group looked around. It was not until Ron suggested they go back that they left.

"Come on," Ron said. "He is obviously not here, and dinner is almost over. Dumbledore won't appreciate us snooping in his office." Nico waited until he left. He would catch them unaware and shadow travel to outside the great hall. He summoned the shadows to surround him, carrying him to the doors leading to the great hall. He expected to find Harry, Ron and Hermione to come around the corner soon, but instead heard shouting coming from the great hall. Nico decided to investigate and opened the doors.

* * *

Will had waited until Nico had told him to. He ate his dinner, thinking of what he would exactly do. Despite all the planning Nico did, Will had still to think of a distraction. Now that he was acting out the plan, he wished he did not procrastinate as much as he did. He stood up after his meal, unsure of what he was doing. He might as well distract Dumbledore directly. He started to walk down to the table where the professors sat. Along the way, Will thought of possible conversations he could occupy Dumbledore with.

"Why, hello there," Will thought in his head. "I see that you are the headmaster, and I have a question about your time in school. May I ask you some questions? I am aspiring to become a headmaster of my own school." Will smiled at the thought. That was a realistic enough plan. He only had a few steps to go, and Will felt more confident already.

However, fate had a different plan. His feet decided to get caught on his robes at the last step. He held out his arms and fell sideways into the mashed potatoes of a very displeased Draco Malfoy, splattering everyone within a five feet radius with the vegetable. Draco fumed. Will looked innocently at the bleach blonde, laughing nervously. Now everyone in the great hall was watching the two to see what would happen. Conversations faltered as people noticed the scene.

"Clumsy fool," Draco snarled. "Ten points from Gryffindor." What the Hades!

"You and what authority," Will challenged.

"I am a prefect. I can deduct points from ungraceful swine like you." Will had enough.

"That is as unjust as it gets. Punishing people for accidents they cannot control."

"Do you wish to challenge me?" Draco sneered. "I can always take away more points for disrespect."

"Yes I wish to challenge you." Will fumed. He recalled the complete arrogance of the gods, punishing mortals for petty things, and then expecting them to do their bidding. This was exactly what Draco was doing now. Will felt his pent up anger for the gods explode. He pushed Draco out of his seat, channeling the anger for the gods into this mortal who had not gone through one twentieth of what he and Nico had gone through.

Will immediately regretted this however. He was not one to hurt people, even people like Draco. Draco, however, did not see the regret in Will's eyes. He rose from the ground and pulled back a fist, connecting it with Will's cheekbone. The great hall now had Will and Draco's undivided attention. Multiple gasps echoed around the room. Will clutched his face, a bruise already forming. Draco pulled back his fist for another strike, but Will caught this one, as he expected it to come. He pinned Draco's arm behind his back, applying years of training from camp half-blood into this fight. Draco cried out, and Will let go, feeling his healer's instincts kick in. He was supposed to heal, not hurt. He was about to see if Draco was okay when a wand appeared at his throat.

"Flipendo!" Will felt himself fly through the air and land hard on his side. He groaned and felt Draco kick his side and stomach. Shouts erupted from the great hall, some in support of Draco, others protesting the fight, others yelling at Will to stand up and fight back. Suddenly the great hall doors flew open and Nico looked at the sight in front of him. Draco's eyes widened in fear once he saw the expression on Nico's face.

Nico's eyes were filled with black fire, fueled by his anger, growing as he looked from the groaning Will to Draco's face. His clenched fists leaked blood from where Nico's nails met the flesh of his palm. His slow walking only increased Draco's fear. It reminded him of a slow moving dementor: dangerous, ready to attack, and unavoidable. Draco braced himself, but the impact of the punch was far more painful than he expected from someone as thin and fragile as Nico looked. The shouting hushed almost immediately as blood gushed from Draco's nose. Nico turned his attention from Draco to Will, crouching by his side and making sure he was fine.

A hand tore Nico away from Will roughly, like how one would forcibly grab a sharp object from a baby in fear that it would hurt itself. In this case, Umbridge was grabbing Nico in fear he would hurt Draco even more. "Detention!" She glanced to Will, then to Draco. "Take these two to Madam Pomfrey. I expect to see you tomorrow at five, and at five for the following two months." Nico glowered at Umbridge, and took Will by the hand. He picked Draco up roughly and expected him to follow. Nico gently lead Will along the corridors to the hospital wing. He lead Will the a bed and turned to see Draco flopped lazily onto a bed.

"Oh give me a break," Nico growled. "It is a bloody nose. your legs are not broken." Draco glowered at Nico from his position on the bed. Madam Pomfrey soon arrived and tended to the two. Nico sat by Will's bed. Nico lowered his voice so the witch nurse and Draco could not hear them. "Harry knew I was going to be in the office, Dobby the house elf told him I would be in there." Will looked up at Nico. "We need a new meeting place. Somewhere that Elves won't spy on us."

"We could try to talk in the forbidden forest." Will suggested. "No one will go in there, and I'm sure we can handle whatever monsters are in there." Nico nodded. It was their best option so far.

"I need to get back into Dumbledore's office. We need to go with plan B." Will nodded. Nico stayed by his side until Madam Pomfrey told him it was late and that Will needed rest. Nico went to the kitchens, probably for the last time, and alone. He slept, feeling cold without Will by his side.

* * *

 **So there it is. I am just thinking of the future and how you might hate me in the coming weeks, months or years if this fic will be that long. You know that based on my writing schedule and pace that I have chapters waiting in the queue to be uploaded. That means I know what is happening, and I look back at the old chapters like "hehehe how things will change."**

 **Anyway, I have a poll on my profile if you are interested. Check it out and vote if you care to.**

 **So have a good one.**

 **Also, another shout out to "Guest", you know who you are. I think you might not like me in the coming chapters especially. Hehe eheheehhe. But thanks for being my top reviewer!**

 **Who knows, I might dedicate a whole chapter to Solangelo moments in the future *subtle wink***

 **-Laurel**


	6. Chapter 5

Madam Pomfrey released Will the next morning, and Draco that afternoon. His nose turned out to be broken, causing Madam Pomfrey to use skelegrow overnight. Nico Knew that Draco was on their bad side now, and they could not get anything more out of him. That night, at five, Nico went to his first detention with Umbridge. Judging from the scars on Harry's hand, Nico would write lines. Sure enough, Umbridge told him he would write "I must not fight" over and over again. She gave him a quill and parchment, without any ink. Nico had a grim picture of where the "ink" would come from.

He started to write, but he did not feel anything on his hand. It was not until he glanced at his hand that he noticed the prickling pain in his hand. However, it was tame compared to pain he has gone through. Nico guessed he did not notice it because of that reason. He wrote for hours, without flinching at the cut reappearing on his hand. Umbridge stood over him, clearly confused as to why Nico was not clenching his hand in pain. Nico's anger burned. He thought of how other students must think this was the worst pain in the world. His anger increased.

At the end of the night, Umbridge finally had enough. Nico saw Umbridge approaching him, about to tell him that he was done. He figured he had nothing to loose, so he wrote, "Nice try, I didn't feel a thing." A new scar appeared on his hand, and he snickered at it.

"Is something humorous, Mr. di Angelo?" Nico shook his head, still grinning at his note to Umbridge. "Well, I will see you tomorrow. Same time" Nico nodded and left before Umbridge could read the bottom of his bloodstained paper. He snickered all the way to the Gryffindor common room, earning his a few turned heads. He dd not care, he was going to see Will. When he entered the common room, he saw Harry and his friends on the same couch they always seem to be on. Will was on the same chair he and Nico sat in.

Ron looked up from his half finished essay. "Did you really get detention for breaking Malfoy's nose." Nico nodded, and Will stood up. He sped over to Nico and took his hand, healing it. "Bloody wicked. Hermione basically did that in our third year!" Hermione blushed and sunk deeper into he book. Nico nodded, pulling Will aside.

"We still need to work on our research for our project." Nico hoped Will would get the code. Will nodded and they left the common room, making Harry, Ron and Hermione think they were going to the library. The instead went to the edge of the forbidden forest, where they now planned everything. Nico stopped in a clearing of the forest. He could still see the castle through the trees, but they were far enough in that no one could see or hear them.

"So, we are going to go into Dumbledore's office to continue to look for information," Will confirmed. He looked expectantly at Nico to agree to this.

"Yes, but we don't know for how long the Quidditch game will go on. From what I hear, they could last for minutes, hours or even days. I doubt it will be that long though, so we should be prepared to hide." Nico looked at the shadows around them. "I can hide us in the shadows, then shadow travel us out if necessary." Will started to object, but Nico cut him off. "If we do not find anything this time, we will have to go back again, or find another source of information." Will nodded and put a hand on Nico's shoulder.

"Lets go back to the castle, we need sleep." Nico nodded, yawning at the thought and the two strolled back to the castle.

* * *

Nico could hear the cheers from inside the castle. He did not get why people were so excited about this sport. Nico generally did not understand the appeal of sports, but he was getting sidetracked. He lead Will along the corridors of the huge castle, stopping at the statue that lead to Dumbledore's office. He tried the password to make Will happy, but as he expected, the statue did not move. Nico took Will's hand and summoned the shadows to carry them to the middle of Dumbledore's office. Nico immediately jogged to the library. He pointed to the left half of the library. "I have not check anything over here, but the right side has nothing of interest."

"I'll start at one end, you at the other," Will suggested. Nico nodded. Will cast the charm to help them read and began to rummage through books. In the distance, cheers got louder and Nico thought he could hear a chant that sounded strangely like. "Measles is hour ring *****." Nico decided to dwell on this later. Right now, he had a job to do. Will was through one third of the bookcase when Nico found a book that interested him. He pulled t off the shelf. _"Secrets of the Darkest Art"._ Nico flipped open the book. He read the titles of the chapters. He finally found the right book, as he found a chapter titled "Horcruxes and how to make them." He ran to Will, wordlessly showing him the book. Will nodded and left his shelf. Nico and Will did not need to shadow travel as they left the office through the door.

Nico shoved the book into his interior pocket in his coat and put on a facade of innocence when they entered the corridors of Hogwarts. On the way to the forbidden forest, Nico pulled Will aside into the shadows. Harry and a boy who looked very similar to Ron, presumably his brother, stormed past. Once they were out of sight, Will and Nico emerged from their hiding place. They were a few meters from the main entrance to the castle when they heard _hem-hem._ The two froze, hearts pounding. Had they been caught? They turned to find the pink toad herself.

She smiled at them, like a lion stalking its prey. "Why were you not at the game? The whole school is out there?" Umbridge demanded in her sickly sweet voice. She looked from Will to Nico, expecting them to confess to her, like she knew where they were during the game.

"I've never been a fan of Quidditch," Will explained. "A Nico has an essay he needs to finish, so we skipped the game." Umbridge looked dissatisfied with Will's answer, but looked over her should to where Harry and Ron's look alike went. She accepted the explanation begrudgingly and followed the two Quidditch players. Will and Nico continued to the forbidden forest. They avoided the crowd of sports fans, and reached the forest soon after the last of the students entered the castle.

Nico took the book out of his pocket and sat on the forest floor. Will sat next to him, legs crossed. Nico opened the book to the first page on the chapter on Horcruxes. Will and Nico read until nightfall, when Will had to summon light for them to read by. Once the chapter had finished, Nico waited for Will to read the last couple of words.

"Now we know how they are made and what they do." Will paused. "How does this help us?"

Nico paused for a moment. "This helps, because the way they are made is my domain. They are made through death, so I can tell how many there might be, and what they are." Nico paused, a horrible thought crossed his mind. "I might also be able to summon some of the ghosts murdered by Voldemort to learn more information. That way, we can destroy the horcruxes faster." Will nodded and leaned his head on Nico's shoulder.

"What do we do now?" Will asked.

"We rest for now and wait for an opportunity to show up, so we can learn more." Nico rested his head against Will's. Nico looked up and he saw the largest silhouette of a man he had seen. It reminded him of a cyclops or giant. He nudged Will and pulled out his sword, however the silhouette turned on a light and lifted it up to his face. He was neither cyclops of giant. This was Hagrid, and Nico soon saw three other, smaller silhouettes in the distance. Nico recognized them as Harry, Ron and Hermione as the approached. They soon entered Hagrid's small hut and closed the door. Nico remembered the information Draco gave to them.

"It seems that an opportunity has introduced itself," Nico smirked. He sheathed his sword and jogged up to Hagrid's window, using the shadows to make himself invisible to the people inside the hut. Will soon joined in the shadows and they listened to the conversation of the four figures inside the hut. Nico saw the giant man holding a steak to his eye. Harry asked where he had been. Hagrid looked around, not noticing the two eavesdroppers in his window.

Hagrid described his journey to the giants' home, trying to convince them to join Dumbledore's army. He described their location and their behavior, which Nico took note of. Hagrid said that he only convinced only a couple of giants after their leader was cut down by a challenger, who favored the death eaters over Hagrid and someone named Olympe Maxime. Nico smiled at this. He knew what he and Will would do next. It was dangerous and most likely a stupid plan, but the payoff was great. He pulled Will back into the forbidden forest.

"We need to go to the giants' colony." Nico looked over his shoulder towards Hagrid's hut. "There, we might find a death eater and get information from him about Voldemort."

"I highly doubt that. And it is dangerous. I don't want you to get hurt." Will put his hand on Nico's shoulder. "Give me a good reason why we should."

"We might learn something that could help us."

"Key word: might."

"Yes, its a risk and has a low chance of success, but the payoff might shave time off this quest." Nico grinned at Will. "If I'm wrong, you can say 'I told you so' to me as much as you want."

"Well wow," Will said sarcastically. "That throws all my arguments out the window because I get to say 'I told you so' to the corpse of my boyfriend." Will stopped his sarcasm. "I strongly believe that this is a stupid idea bound to get us killed. I think we should take the longer route on this quest and find information in a safer way."

"You worry too much," Nico sighed. "I've been through much more than a couple of giants..."

"Explain the giant war then."

"...so I think I can handle myself."

"What about Rome." Nico paused. "The bronze jar, the pomegranate seeds. Percy had to come save your tail, and if we get caught, no one will know to save us."

"Percy didn't know to save me until someone had a dream about it." Nico threw his hands in the air. "Some one might have a dream and come and get us."

"Except that communications are still recovering from the last war we fought, and even dreams are rare." Will pinched the bridge of his nose. "Its a miracle that Rachel even spoke the prophecy we are dealing with right now." Nico glowered at this. "And even if there is a slim chance someone has a dream, how long will it take before these giants kill us. These giants are more savage than the ones in the giant war, and have no reason to keep us around. If they find us, they won't wait for someone to rescue us, they will eat us right there."

Nico glared at the ground. He hated to admit it, but Will had a point. "I'm still going to go." Nico glared at Will. "If you want to be a coward, go ahead and stay, but I'm going to go because I have proved for years that I can be on my own,"he spat. Nico turned, not wanting to see Will's face. "I just hoped that now that I'm not alone, it would have stayed that way."

"You will get yourself killed," Will worried. "Please don't go." Will knew this was not going to change Nico's mind. He was stubborn. That was one of the things Will loved about Nico, but now it was backfiring on him.

"I'm going to leave when Christmas break begins. I'll tell people I'm going home for the holidays. You have until then to decide if you will come with me. Until then, I'm going to bed." Nico left Will in the forest clearing, and walked back to the Gryffindor common room, this time to sleep on the couch alone. Will left, and slept in the kitchens.

* * *

For the next few weeks approaching the holidays, the only interaction between Will and Nico occurred when Nico came back from Umbridge's detentions, hand needing to be healed. Other than that, Will tried to convince Nico to stay. Nico ignored this, making Will miserable. Why couldn't Nico see how worried Will was? And couldn't Will see that Nico could handle himself? Harry seemed to notice too, considering how much he was watching them after the information from Dobby suddenly stopped.

Finally, the last week of term had arrived, and it past uneventfully. On the last day before Christmas break, Hagrid planned a lesson that involved the skeletal horses that pulled the carriages to Hogwarts. When Hagrid asked who could see them, Harry, Nico and Will, Neville and a Slytherin boy raised their hands. Umbridge arrived to inspect Hagrid and his teaching methods. She unfairly assessed him, noting factors that did not even relate to his class. When Hagrid finally started teaching again, Umbridge interviewed the students.

"So you say you can see the thestrals," She poked into Nico's personal space, quill at the ready to record information she could use against Hagrid. "Who did you see die?" Will instinctively put his hand on Nico's shoulder, who shrugged it off. Will was truck with a pang of guilt. Nico was still mad at him, and would not talk to him.

"That is not exactly your business," Nico stated. He glared into the eyes of the "high" inquisitor, daring her to push for more. She scribbled something on her paper.

"Students... Surprisingly...Uncooperative," She pronounced each word as she wrote. Nico felt his blood boiling.

"If I don't want to share personal information with you," Nico fumed. "Then I don't have to."

"Students..have...no...respect...for...adults." With that, Umbridge went on to interview Draco Malfoy, leaving Nico glaring at her back. Will looked to Nico and tried to say something, but Nico turned away before he could speak.

* * *

After the last DA meeting of the semester, Will went back to the Gryffindor common room to finish the last bit of homework to turn in before the start of break. Nico had not come to the DA meeting, instead packing food from the kitchens for his journey. He was careful to avoid the house elves that worked in the kitchens, fearing they would relay information to Harry Potter. He only arrived in the Common room when Will had fallen asleep. Nico curled up next to Will. He desperately wanted to forgive Will and be able to talk again, but that would have to wait until after Nico had finished. He did not need distractions.

He was just leaning up against his boyfriend when he heard a commotion coming from the boy's dorms. A second later, McGonagall ran up to the dorms, coming out with a frazzled Harry Potter in her wake. Nico sat up, careful not to disturb Will. Nico followed the professor, swallowed by the shadows, unable to be seen. The professor ran to the familiar office of Dumbledore, speaking the new password that Nico took note of.

Nico stayed in the shadows as he wet up the stairs into the office, and hid in the familiar corner of the library. McGonagall presented the distressed Harry to Dumbledore, and Harry told a story of a dream he had. A dream more like a demigods' dream, one where the dream was a vision and happening in real life as well as in dreams. Harry told of how he was in a corridor, and attacked a man, Ron's father. Dumbledore spoke to a portrait on the wall, who disappeared a second later. Nico watched as Harry shouted at Dumbledore to do something. Dumbledore calmly reassured Harry the problem was taken care of.

Nico left shortly after, determined to leave before Will could wake up and protest. He stopped once more at the Gryffindor common room to pick up his pack he left by will's sleeping form. Nico found everything as he left it. He picked up the pack of food and looked one last time at Will. He placed a kiss on Will's lips, before puling back. Nico turned and prepared to shadow travel to the giants' camp when Will stirred in his sleep.

"Please don't go," He groaned, still unconscious. Nico looked at Will one last time, and watched as the shadows formed around his vision, puling him away from Will. Nico reached a few miles outside of the mountains, and set up bed roll. He laid down in it, closing his eyes immediately. Meanwhile, Will opened his eyes, knowing Nico had already left, leaving Will to dread the wait. He could not fall asleep after that.

* * *

 ***Measles is hour ring =Weasley is our king**

 **HaHaHa, do you hate me now Guest? Now I feel what Rick feels when he creates ANGST in his readers. *evil laugh***

 **Anyway, I'm excited for the next chapter, and the one after that. I have planned my schedule for the next month. I will upload the next two chapters right in time for my finals! *sigh* I will be on Hiatus for at least until the 22nd (AKA the start of my break and after finals).**

 **What will happen on the 22nd or soon after that date, is I will post a special holiday chapter! I'm not gonna say anything, cause its a surprise. *subtle wink***

 **I do not know if I will have written chapters after the special chapter, so there might be a short Hiatus after that as well. But we will cross that bridge when we come to it.**

 **Anyway, have fun in your ANGST. (I am sort of sorry though, but not really)**

 **Sincerely**

 **Laurel of Venice**


	7. Chapter 6

Will reached a bathroom in a remote wing of the castle. He thought the door indicated it to be a girls bathroom, but the door was faded and Will's eyes were blurred by tears, so he did not notice. He doubted he would care anyway. He stormed into the room with in a blind rage. He was furious. Why did Nico need to do this? At the same time, he was grieving. Would he see his stupid, yet lovable idiot again? Will felt his knees start to buckled and he leaned in a sink. Will stared into the mirror. He saw his tangled hair, red and puffy eyes and faint scratches on his face from where he dug his nails into his cheeks.

"Oh look," A high, mocking voice said behind him. Will looked behind his shoulder through the mirror, seeing the transparent from of a girl, no older than twelve or thirteen, most likely a third year. If she wasn't a ghost that is. She had huge, round glasses that covered her nose and long, dark hair separated into two pigtails. "I haven't had a boy in my bathroom since Harry Potter and the one Weasley, when they were still really small. Who are you?" She approached Will with a curiosity in her eyes. She reached him and almost seductively put a hand on his chest. Will backed away as her hand left a cold feeling where she had placed it.

"I'm Will." He debated whether to hold out his had for a shake, but decided against it when the cold presence of the ghost loomed over him. "I'm sorry to disturb you. I should be going if this is a girl's restroom" Will started to leave but the ghost appeared in front of the door. Will then realized the only way he could leave is by going through the ghost, which had the uncomfortable side effect of feeling like you just walked through a waterfall in December.

"But why?" The ghost pouted. "You never heard my name." Will started to ask her name when the ghost beat his to it. "Its Myrtle. Myrtle Elizabeth Warren." She moves away from the door. "Please don't leave just yet. I still have not figured out why you are upset." She moved and talked like she was desperately trying to flirt. Her pouting features suggested a constant state of sadness. Will watched as she looked him up and down, as if inspecting livestock for slaughter.

Will hesitated when he listened to her question. After Dobby, could they...he really trust anyone who has a connection to Harry. Will looked at Myrtle. She noticed him staring and batted her eyelashes like a typical flirt. "Promise you will not tell anyone."

"Oh, I promise." The way she said this made Will uncomfortable. She was coming on too strong, almost desperate for attention. Like she had not spoken to anyone for fifty years and wanted to hear someone talk again. Like she wanted to be a school-age girl again. Will pitied her. She reminded him of a child of Aphrodite who died too young, but did not let being dead get in the way of her life. Will halfheartedly chuckled at the irony of that thought.

"Okay," Will stated. He figured if Harry had visited this place only when he was young, that he had not been here sense and would not be back soon. "Someone I love has gone on a really dangerous quest and I was against it, but he insisted on going. Now, I don't know where he is or if he is safe, or even..." Will stopped, not wanting to think about that. He watched as Myrtle deflated at the story.

"Who is this 'he'?" She tilted her head.

"His name is Nico di Angelo." Will looked at Myrtle as he said this. "He's my boyfriend." He saw Myrtle hover backwards in surprise and disappointment.

"Oh," she spat. "A _homosexual,_ I heard you called it." She wrinkled her nose in distaste.

"When did you die?"

"Well that is a rude question." Myrtle glared at Will. "But if you must know, I died in 1943."

Will nodded. "That explains it." Myrtle glared at him. Will did not shrink under her gaze, and she finally sighed.

"Go after him."

"What?"

"Its very obvious that you love him." She pouted at this. "And if you are worried, go after him."

"But he is probably in the giant's camp by now." Will wiped a tear that was still lingering on his cheek. "how would I get..." Will stopped. His dad, who was no longer mortal, had the sun chariot. It was midday now, meaning Will could still catch it. But, Will pouted at this, the His chariot goes the opposite direction Will wanted to go. Still it was his only chance. Will looked up to find Myrtle staring expectantly at him. "You're right." She nodded and smirked. "You're absolutely right. I'm going after him. I'm bringing him back, or I'm going to join him." Will jumped joyfully. He would finally be able to see Nico without him turning away again. He would not have to wait. He would be by his side the whole time.

He realized, that should have been the situation from the start.

* * *

Nico awoke with a shiver. He cursed the thin blankets of the Gryffindor common room. They managed to freeze overnight. Nico pulled on a second jacket, one that Will had gotten him. He glowered at the Memory, but could not stay mad for long. He missed Will. He regretted not talking to him for weeks. He wanted to be held in his arms again, and kiss those lips without resentment. Nico glared at the ground. He had a job to do, and could not regret. That would do nothing for him. He learned that from all those years alone and regretting.

Nico packed his camp and left the clearing of the woods, heading for the mountains in the distance. By his calculations, Nico would reach a the mountains and hopefully find an empty cave to camp in before confronting the giants and the death eaters. He did not want to admit to himself, but he _was_ a bit nervous. He had the gnawing feeling Will might be right. That he could not handle himself. That he would die without seeing Will, or apologizing. He would be restless. He had met too many restless ghosts to know that he did not want to end up like them.

He trudged on, determined to reach the mountains before he froze. He hiked through the snowy terrain for half a day. he stopped at a frozen river to eat the little food he packed. He could hear Will next to him, lecturing him on his poor food choices. "You need more vitamin c. You should have packed an orange. And where is your protein. At least pack some peanuts. Those would stay fresh and would not add to your cholesterol." Nico smiled at the thought of Will and his obsession with health. He sighed, and did not feel like eating the rest of his bread. He shoved the half covered loaf into his pack and stood up.

However, he froze instead of going on. He turned his head, looking through the corners of his eyes and around trees. He made no movements and watched as a shadow, one he cold not control, roamed through the forest. He ducked behind some bushes and watched as the monster passed. It sniffed the air and Nico cursed under his breath. Why did he have to be a child of the big three? Why did he have to be more noticeable to monsters? He summoned his sword from the shadows, and irritated expression glued onto his face. The monster turned to him.

Nico first noticed the lion's head. It roared at him with disgust. It gave Nico the impression of someone proud and arrogant, challenging him to a fight they could not win. Next, he noticed the python's head, rising behind the lion. It glided in the air and hissed, lowering itself as if ready to pounce. Nico realized that the snake was the lion's tail. Finally, he saw the goat's head. He normally would not see goats as a threat. Nico saw them as a lazy and slow animal. However, this goat was attached to the Lion's neck. Its eyes were red, the stereotypical color of evil. Its horns were curved towards Nico, ready to impale him and kill him on the spot. Nico immediately knew this beast was the Chimera.

Nico held his sword like a baseball bat, ready to strike the monster. The lion's body pounced, claws out and teeth bared. Nico rolled and dodged the deathly bite of the monster. He picked himself off the snow as quick as lightning. He moved with grace as the snake tail snapped its jaws. Nico barely escaped injury. The lion charged again, lowering its ram's head to ready its horns. Nico held his sword horizontally, and locked the ram in a match of strength. Nico's sword fit into the curve of the ram's horns. He felt the snow begin to pile at his heels as he was pushed back.

Nico, with a burst of strength, forced the ram's head to the side, disorienting it for a split second. The ram charged a second time after regaining its bearings. Nico repeated the position of his blade, this time catching only one horn. He twisted the blade, forcing the ram to tilt its head. Nico swiftly turned his blade the last couple of inches. A sickening crack echoed through the clearing, and the lion roared with pain and fury, like it had lost a brother. Nico almost felt pity for the creature, only it was trying to kill him, so he did not dwell on this.

The lion charged, pouncing. Nico ducked under the lion's claws, and slashed upwards. The lion, Nico guessed, expected this. The snake tail lashed out, latching onto Nico's wrist. Nico howled and dropped his sword. The movement of the lion caused the snake to loose its grip, ripping from Nico's flesh and tearing the wound further. Nico gasped and cried out, gripping his wrist with his uninjured hand. He watched blood drip into the snow. he saw the lion turn, ram's head still limp, and sniff the air. It licked its lips. Nico retrieved his sword, hands slippery from blood. He wiped them on the thigh of his pants and gripped the sword tighter.

The lion charged for the last time, determined to finish the hunt of its prey. Nico stood still, remembering his sword training. He would wait for his enemy to strike, then use their strength against them. The lion sped towards Nico, the snake hissing. Nico held his sword, waiting. At the last possible second, Nico side-stepped and the lion ran past Nico and headfirst into a tree. Nico quickly spun and swung his sword in a deadly arc, killing the Chimera and turning it to golden dust. Nico panted and willed his sword to melt back into the shadows.

Nico took his wrist and hissed in pain. His touch stung the open wound. Nico ripped a strip from his sleeve and tied it around his wrist like a bracelet. He slung his pack over his shoulders and continued on, not noticing that the makeshift bandage had already bled through and was dripping a trail of red into the snow.

* * *

Will found himself running in anticipation through the forbidden forest. He found a clearing that was significantly farther into the forest than his and Nico's meeting place. Will stopped in a clearing, though he still cold barely see from the density of the trees. He rested his hands on his knees and panted, coughing from the effort. He had sprinted from the bathroom in the castle to the clearing in the forest, not stopping when he almost ran into Umbridge, who yelled after him. He did not pay attention though.

Once he had regained his breath, Will built a fire and pulled out an apple he snatched from a tree on the way into the forest. Once the fire was roaring, Will threw the apple into the flames. "Hey, dad, Apollo. Could we talk please, in person." Will waited, noticing the aroma of the burnt apples. It was not bitter like one would expect, but sweet, like a breeze carrying the scent of fresh apple pie. Will noticed that a bright light had appeared in front of his fire.

"Hello Will," Apollo spoke, proud and bright. Literally. "How is my favorite son doing." He paused, remembering the events of a few months ago. "One of my favorite sons, I should say." Will beamed. Ever sense he was turned into a mortal and forced into a quest, Apollo had learned some humility. Will tried not to think about how it would probably be gone in a couple hundred years. Will did not need to dwell on think, for he would not be alive to see this.

"I need to ride in your sun chariot." Will shuffled his feet.

"Of course," Apollo beamed. "I always let my favorite sons ride in my chariot. Thought today it is a Ford Mustang, not a chariot." He twirled the keys of said sun car on his finger proudly. "Where to?"

"Minsk." Apollo frowned at this.

"I'm sorry. Normally I would let you ride, but that is opposite of where I want to go." Apollo glanced at Will. "And if I would take you the other way...prolonged exposure to the sun chariot causes burns. Not to mention, Zeus gets mad at me if I let mortals into the chariot, after what happened with Phaethon." Will frowned. "Why do you need to go to Minsk anyway?"

"Well Nico went alone on this quest, and we had a fight and..."

"Wait," Apollo interrupted. "My one true pairing has had a fight and has come to seek my help to resolve it." Apollo paused. Will did not have the heart to tell Apollo that he would not stick around to help him and Nico with their relationship counseling. "I feel a haiku." Apollo cleared his throat.

 _My OTP fought_

 _Only I can resolve it *****_

 _I am the awesome-est_

Will did not bother to tell Apollo that the last phrase was six syllables and that awesome-est was not technically a word. "Will you help me?" Apollo looked stunned.

"Of course I would help my son with finding his long lost boyfriend." Will stayed silent at Apollo's over dramatization of the events. "You know, I might not be Aphrodite, but I wish I was sometimes. That way, you two would have gotten together a long time ago!" Will decided to not be creeped out that his dad shipped him and Nico, and took the offer of a ride to Minsk.

Apollo lead him to the chariot, or convertible Mustang. Will took shotgun and Apollo started the engines. He let them roar and grinned in approval, before actually taking off towards Minsk.

* * *

Nico reached the caves of the mountains earlier than he expected to. He reached them by five, by the position of the sun (Which looked like it was moving backwards for some reason). He set his pack down at the entrance hidden behind a rock on the rare chance some one or something might steal it. Nico picked up a relatively dry stick at the entrance of the cave and lit it by running quickly on the ground. He held up the dim light and summoned his sword. He strapped it around his waist and hiked the interior of the cave.

Nico found nothing that hinted to a monster or giant inhabiting the cave. Nico reached a dead end and headed back to the front of the cave to set up his bedroll. He gathered as much dry wood as possible on the way back. Once he reached his pack, he pilled the twigs together and lit the tinder with his makeshift torch.

Nico pulled out the simple bread and cheese he packed or the journey. Again, he could hear Will scolding him in his mind. Once he finished his short meal, Nico pulled away the bandage around his wrist. The blood had soaked through and the wound was a sickly green color. Nico felt weak looking at it. It was obvious the bite was poisoned, but Nico guessed the snake could not have released much poison based on the timing of the bite, and the fact Nico was not dead. Nico was glad he was not dead.

He poured a small amount of water on the wound, hissing in pain as the water stung the wound. The water managed to was away the dry blood and some of the poison. Nico threw the soiled bandage into the fire. As it burned, it smelled faintly of blood, but the smoke from the cloth masked the scent. Nico was thankful. His blood could have attracted more monsters. He sat by the fire for the rest of the night, attempting to warm himself before he slept.

The fire died quickly, sooner than Nico hoped. He jumped into his bedroll, hoping to conserve body heat. He closed his eyes, waiting for sleep. He awoke in the morning, cold and hardly refreshed. He scattered the embers of the dead fire and packed his bedroll. He left the cave and headed in the mountains, stumbling slightly at the incline. He began to notice the giant columns of smoke through the morning mist. He inferred that these were from the fires in a giant's camp. He headed toward the fire with the least amount of smoke, hoping that a smaller fire meant a small amount of giants, or even a camp of death eaters. He was hoping for the latter for a source of information.

Sure enough, when he reached the camp, he saw at least ten death eaters around the fire. They wore black robes with hoods to shadow their eyes. Some had silver masks with horrible faces carved into them. The masks reminded him of Thalia's shield, which depicted the gorgon Medusa. The sat in a circle around the fire, discussing plans. Nico melted into the shadows, hiding himself from view. He stalked as close as he could, careful to not step out of the darkness, but close enough so he could hear the conversation.

"We have almost all the giant colonies loyal to the dark lord sir," A death eater squeaked. "After this colony, we should head to the one in Hamburg. They still remain undecided." Nico leaned in closer.

"We shall wait on the dark lord's orders," A smooth, low voice commanded. The source of the voice turned towards the fire so Nico could see his face. He held the same sharp features as Draco Malfoy and the same white blonde hair. Nico immediately knew this was Draco's father. Nico watched as Draco's father stood up, leaving the rest of the death eaters and stalking towards the biggest tent, presumably a commander's tent.

Nico shuffled around to the back of the tent so he could hear the death eater. He waited until he heard Draco's father start to talk to someone n the tent, perhaps himself. "I still do not understand why we need to associate ourselves with these beasts," he hissed. "The dark lord already has his horcruxes to protect him." There was a pause. "If only Potter didn't destroy the diary, the dark lord would still favor me," he whispered under his breath. Nico heard shuffling in the tent, as if the death eater inside was angry with himself.

Suddenly, a muffled crack rang out, causing Nico to jump in the shadows. He heard a high, scratchy voice. "You summoned me, Malfoy?" Nico leaned in to hear the hurried whispering. This was Lord Voldemort. Nico could practically feel his soul shredded with seven different whole where life should have been. Nico immediately knew how many horcruxes there were. Nico grinned a little when he realized that seven had turned into his least favorite number.

"I am awaiting orders, my lord." Draco's father's voice was calm, yet Nico could sense a hint of fear and admiration.

"I have ordered you to wait here. I will call upon you when I need you." The voice paused. Nico had a mental picture of a snake like man looking Draco's father up and down, inspecting him like a sculpture, looking for imperfections. "I sent in Nagini to scout the department of mysteries in the ministries for the prophecy. She was able to find it, only after taking out a poor excuse for a pure-blood. A Weasley." The voice sneered. Nico realized this must have been what Harry had woken up about. He figured that it was a side effect of sharing Voldemort's soul. Nico still could not believe that a human could be a horcrux.

"I understand, my lord." The death eater's voice resonated with disappointment.

"Lucius," Voldemort cooed sweetly. Nico immediately felt shivers run down his spine. Voldemort's tone sounded like a voice someone would use to try and persuade someone they were not the enemy right before they endangered the person they spoke to. Nico shuttered. "I know you will stay loyal to me. Because you denounced me after I disappeared, you should do this one thing for me." Voldemort's tone changed from sweet to harsh in an instant. "You will stay here, and wait for me to call you."

"Of course, my lord," The death eater, Lucius agreed. Nico could tell that Voldemort bought the act.

"Now in the meantime," Voldemort sneered. "There is someone that we should greet." Nico did not realize until it was too late that Voldemort was talking about him. A cold, bony hand gripped his neck, as if appearing from nowhere. Nico choked out a cry and felt himself lifted. The hand released his neck and Nico was turned in the air to face the dark lord himself.

Nico noticed the blood red eyes of he-who-must-not-be-named first. They were like a snakes, only harsher. Snakes thrived on instinct, these eyes thrived on the pain of others for sport. Nico realized that Voldemort's whole face looked like a snakes. He had slits for nostrils, his skin was smoky and bald. His head was covered by a hood. Nico saw the look of fake pity on his face.

"What is your name?" Nico growled at the question. He would not answer it. "If you do not wish to answer it, I have no use for you." Voldemort raised his wand. "Crucio." Nico's skin boiled with pain. It was as if every scar on his body, physical and mental, opened again. Only the pain was a million times worse. Nico thrashed in midair, tears spilling over his eyes. He pleaded and screamed with all the energy left in his body. Voldemort just smiled with sick satisfaction. Nico glared at the snake, hatred burning in his blurred eyes. Finally, Voldemort lowered his wand. Nico fell over into the snow, He panted, hugging his knees to his chest, silently sobbing into the frozen ground.

Voldemort raised his wand one last time. Nico closed his eyes, lips quivering. "Avada Keda..." Suddenly, Voldemort stumbled, a rock fell to the ground. He quickly turned and glared in the direction of the projectile. Voldemort raised his wand, preparing to kill whoever had dared to attack him. What Nico saw next was the most beautiful thing he saw all day.

Will Solace.

* * *

 ***me**

 **HAHAHA Cliffhanger. I think this is a good time to go on a Hiatus.**

 **Lol just kidding, don't sue.**

 **Anyway, no one is voting on my poll and I want to know what you guys want, so you need to do that. Anyway, I am currently writing the holiday special when I am posting this. So you have that to look forward to. I don't really have anything else to add except that we have one chapter left before the hiatus. So stay tuned.**

 **I might just go ahead and add a link to my writing blog in my profile so people can check there for updates. If you want to check it out, go and take a look.**

 **-Laurel**


	8. Chapter 7

Will had made it to a snowy clearing in the mountains of Belarus. He found a clearing to land the sun chariot and pointed Apollo to it. He assured his father that he would not need any assistance with finding Nico, though he was not sure of this fact. He took his medical kit that hung from his belt. It had bandages, medical scissors, purified water and ambrosia and nectar, as well as granola and fruit. Will had found this pack in the infirmary, and quickly found that it was much like Leo's tool belt. It could hold anything, and summon anything non magical and the size of the kit box. Will carried it everywhere for emergencies. *****

He started in the direction of the huge columns of smoke, because this usually meant A) civilization, or B) giants. Will trudged through the snow, determined to find the probably freezing Nico di Angelo. He reached the mountains and found a cave. Will looked around and found extinguished embers scattered on the ground. Will knelt down and picked at the pile of coals. It was still warm, indicating a fire was only recently put out. Will looked around the exit of the cave for signs of footprints and found the unmistakable light indents of Nico's strides. Will followed the trail until it was nightfall.

The trail led him to a camp of humans, not giants. Will silently thanked the gods it was not giants. Will hid behind a tree, trying to spot unusually dark shadows where Nico might be hiding. Will froze when he heard a scream. It was strangled and full of agony. Will desperately looked around the camp, trying to spot the source of the cry. A hand latched onto his shoulder and forced him around.

"What do we have here?" A man in a black robe mocked. His face was scarred and his eyes were crazed, showing clears signs of insanity. Will pulled off the man's hand, but the man only grabbed his neck in response. A crowd of people in the same black robes gathered, making no attempt to help Will. They seemed to be cheering the captor on, encouraging him. Will twisted his body, using both hands to escape from the man's grip. The crowd pulled out their wands. Will ran into the woods, panting and hiding behind a tree. He unconsciously grabbed a knife like rock from root of the oak he was behind, if the crowd decided to follow him.

Will looked around the trunk of the tree. He gripped his weapon as he saw the crowd pushing forward. The man that initially caught him moved around on side of Will's hiding place. Will sliced the air in front of him, warning the man to stay back. the crowd behind him grabbed him, shouting curses. Will spun and trust his weapon into the nearest thing he could find. He heard a cry of pain and a woman clutching her shoulder. She dropped her wand and Will snatched it off the ground.

"Expelliarmus!" Will shouted. He managed to momentarily cause on wand to shake violently. The crowd laughed mockingly and someone snatched the wand from Will's hand. The crowd closed in, grabbing Will and holding him down in the snow. Will kicked his feet, unable to use the rock in his hand, trying to escape again. He was able to make one death eater angry from a kick in the face, earning him a bloody nose. Will's head spun. He struggled in vain.

"Lets take him to Lucius," they sneered. They lifted him, restraining him further. They approached a huge tent, probably the main tent. The screams of pain grew louder and Will felt tears form in his eyes, knowing he could not help Nico while he was being held captive. Will found it extremely disturbing that the death eaters ignored the screams, as if they were normal. A death eater looked inside the tent, withdrawing once he saw it to be empty. The death eater led the crowd and Will to the back of the tent.

"My lord," a death eater gasped. She stopped respectfully. Will felt the hands on his arms release their grip. He saw Nico, being held n the air and thrashing in agony. A wave of anger rushed through Will. He still held the rock in his hand. He raised his fist.

Will threw his rock. It soared like a knife, hitting its target with dead accuracy. The demon glowered his direction, red eyes raging with hatred. The crowd behind Will gasped and back away in fear. He raised his wand. "Crucio!" Will cred out in pain. It stabbed him like a thousand shards of glass ripping through his skin. Nico shot up, determined to defend his boyfriend. He threw a fist at the snake's head, pulling down his hood at the same time. He was quickly restrained by the other death eater that accompanied Voldemort. Nico twisted of his grip. The death eater cried out as his arm snapped out of its socket. Nico grabbed Will's shoulder as Voldemort recovered. He raised his wand, aiming at both of them. "Avada..."

Nico never heard the end of the spell. He pulled the shadows around him and shadow traveled to the first place he could think of. This just so happened to be the defense against the dark arts classroom. Nico collapsed. He fell from the effort of shadow travel mixed with adrenaline withdraw and pain of being tortured. Will fell next to him, hugging his knees to his chest, breathing heavily. His eyes leaked tears. He shut his eyes and wiped the tears away. He sat up quickly, ignoring his stomach's protests.

He pulled his medical kit from his belt and pulled out ambrosia and nectar. He poured nectar into Nico's cut on his wrist and felt his head. He would be fine, but he would need some time to recover. Will cut bandages with his scissors and wrapped the cloth around Nico's wrist. Will turned when he heard the door open behind him. Professor McGonagall looked at the scene on the floor in front of her, before rushing over.

"What happened?!" She took Nico's hand. "Why is Mr. di Angelo so freezing?"

"He needs the hospital wing." Will looked the professor in the eyes. "Now." Then Will threw up from the pain and worry. He laughed a little when he realized what a nice surprise that would be for his least favorite professor. McGonagall did not hesitate, nor did she ask how they got there. Her instincts took over when she saw that someone was hurt, and Will admired that about her. She reminded him of the old, motherly nurses he watched whenever he was visiting the hospital when he was little. They reached the hospital wing in five minutes.

Nico was laid down in a bed, and despite protests that he was fine, so was Will. He grumbled as Madam Pomfrey took his temperature. Once declaring that he was just worried and not sick, she moved onto Nico. After ten minutes, Madam Pomfrey grimly took McGonagall leaned in, listening to the conversation.

"I don't know what it is!" She hissed. "This might be more serious than what even I can handle. You might need to take him to St. Mungo's." McGonagall glanced worriedly at Nico, nodding after a minute of consideration.

"But what of Will?"

"He is fine, not sick. Only a bloody nose and slight nausea. He should stay here."

Will stood up, "No." He looked at the adults. "Where ever he goes, I go."

"Young man," Madam Pomfrey warned. "This is too mature for you. I would advise that you stay here."

"Who was with him before he was taken here?" Will challenged. "I believe I will go to St. Mungo's as well. To stay by his side." Madam Pomfrey was taken aback, glowering at the disrespect Will exhibited. She looked at Professor Mcgonagall. She whispered something in Madam Pomfrey's ear and she nodded darkly.

"Fine," she agreed reluctantly. "But be warned at what you might see there." Will nodded. He was led out by McGonagall.

"We will visit him tonight," she instructed. "It would be best to stay out of the doctor's way. And you need to inform me of the situation, and how Nico managed to get himself put under the cruciatus curse."

Will stared at McGonagall, eyes wide. "How did you know?"

McGonagall shook her head, looking grim. "I have seen the affects before." She eyed Will with pity. "And from what I've seen, you were there. You were under the curse too, but not as badly as your friend." Will nodded, doubting he was able to get out of this. He could not use the mist at all, and he could not think of an excuse to why he had been put under an unforgivable curse, as he had learned it was from DADA.

They reached McGonagall's office soon. Will took a seat and McGonagall started to pace. She looked deep in thought. She looked from Will, to her desk, to the fireplace. Finally she sighed. "Do you believe the rumors of..." She hesitated, as if she was tasting something sour." Voldemort's...return?" Will nodded. She paced for a minute before asking," Were you attacked? By a death eater?" Will nodded, hoping to avoid sharing his whole story. McGonagall swore. "Damn the ministry. Damn them and there lies and denial of the truth." She stopped. "I think I have heard enough." She dismissed Will, but after saying. "If the daily prophet wants to interview you, I want you to tell the truth, give them a reason to believe it." She glared at the wall, leaving Will to brood before he visited his boyfriend in the evening.

* * *

Nico was barely conscious when he felt himself being led to a white bed. He groggily looked around at his surroundings. The room looked like a typical hospital room, with multiple beds sheltered from view by light blue curtains. It reminded him of the medical dramas Will always made him watch. Nico tried to look around to find Will. All he saw was a handsome man smiling at a photo of himself, and two patients at the far end of the room who were asleep, but looked like they were in pain. Nico did not find Will and started to squirm, only to be held back by fatigue. He found himself being lowered onto the bed and heard the metal rings of the curtains slide against the metal holding it to the ceiling.

Nico felt like his head was stuffed with cotton. He tried to open his eyes fully, but the blinding light forced him to squint straight ahead. Nico thought back to the events that brought him to this place. He remembered being under tremendous pain, then Will. Nico smiled at the thought. Nico remembered that he still needed to apologize for the stupid fight they had. Then Nico recalled shadow traveling, then collapsing to a nightmare. He did not understand why he was so tired, or in a hospital though. He only shadow traveled once, but Nico figured it had to do with the spell that was put on him before he escaped. Mix that with not getting the proper nutrition (As Will often reminded him) had apparently caused his hospitalization.

Nico decided to nap. He recalled long ago, he had said "With great power, comes great need to take a nap." Nico chuckled weakly. He did not remember any dreams, which was good for a demigod. When he woke up, he saw a blonde boy in a chair next to him. He rubbed his eyes, and realized that this boy was Will. Will smiled when he saw Nico was up and took his hand.

"Good morning," Will joked. He squeezed Nico's hand and scooted closer. "How are you feeling?" Nico shrugged and gave Will the "so-so" sign with his shaking hand. Will frowned. "I'm glad you are better than..." Will held his hand in a thumbs down. "Hopefully, you'll be out of here soon." Will looked down at his feet. Nico sighed, looking at the son of Apollo. They started talking at the same time.

"I'm sorry." They paused. Will signaled to Nico for him to talk first. Nico nodded, sitting up. Will jumped to his aid, but shrank back when he saw that Nico was fine. Nico hesitated. "I'm sorry for thinking I could do this on my own. That ended up a mistake, as I'm here in this..." Will put a finger to Nico's lips, shutting him up.

"No," Will said in a croaking voice. " _I'm_ sorry. For not being by your side the whole way." He leaned forward, pressing his lips against Nico's. Nico leaned into the kiss, glad the curtains were closed. Will wrapped his arm around Nico's back, using the other hand to hold the back on Nico's head. Nico propped himself up with one arm, with the other around Will. They stayed like that for a few seconds, then pulled back. The two stayed close to each other, Will leaning his head onto Nico's shoulder. Nico kissed his neck.

"I'm glad you came back." Nico held Will until the curtains drew back, revealing a nurse holding a cup of water. She blushed at the scene and Nico leaned away from Will in embarrassment.

"I brought the patient some water." She set the cup on the bedside table. "Let me know if you need anything, sir." She addressed Nico and left, leaving the curtains open. This was probably to avoid another incident of walking in on the couple. Will leaned back into his chair. He regarded the other patients with a doctor's observation. He looked to the man with the photo of himself.

"Apparently he lost his memory," Will gestured to the patient with a far away look. "He used to be famous for his books." Nico watched Will. Will always had a passion for helping people, and Nico could see how being in a hospital without being able to help anyone was affecting him. Nico loved that about Will; he wants to help everyone, despite how they act towards him. Nico loved this, because it reminded him of how Will reached to Nico. Will brought Nico out of his thoughts with a comment on the two people in the back. "I do not know about them, but I can't imagine..." He trailed off, worry for total strangers dripping from his voice.

"Its amazing that you care about everyone," Nico admired. He squeezed Will's hand. "But you can't help everyone."

"I know, but..." Will stared at the ground. Nico pulled him into a comforting hug.

"The sooner I get out of here, the better." Nico felt Will rest his forehead on his shoulder. "I bet that will be soon."

Will pulled away and nodded. He stayed by Nico's side for the rest of the afternoon, refusing to leave even when the nurse told him to. The nurse finally gave up on arguing with the stubborn son of Apollo. It was only when the two heard two familiar voices conversing with the man with the photos did they look up from the confines of their space. They looked to find Ron, Hermione and Harry. They glanced at the two with confusion until a nurse walked up to Nico and Will.

"You are being moved to a different ward." Se looked at a clipboard ad flipped a couple of pages. "We misjudged the time of your stay. Based on your condition when you arrived, we thought you would be permanent like the Longbottoms. However, you surprised us and recovered at record time! Is really amazing how fast..." The nurse stared into space. Harry perked up at the mention of the Longbottom surname. This was the name of a classmate. Will suddenly realized who was in the two beds at the end of the room and felt like he had figured out something he should not have figured out. Will deflated even more, knowing what it was like for people to loose a parent. He guessed it must be harder to loose both parents to a lifetime stay to a hospital in a wing that dealt with mental issues.

Nico nodded at the news given to him. He sat up, accepting the assistance from Will. Will helped Nico from his bed and wrapped an arm around his lower back. Will and Nico followed the nurse from the room and entered a ward labelled "temporary visits." Nico sat down on a bed closest to the door. Will looked out the door when the nurse left.

"I saw a place where I can get you some hot chocolate," Will shuffled his feet. "Do you want some?" Nico smiled and stood up, shaky from the effort. He puled Will into a hug. Will leaned into the embrace and smiled. "I'll take that as a yes."

"I love you." Nico fall back onto the bed and smiled up at Will. Will kissed his hand and left to find the hot cocoa. Nico smiled, leaning back onto the pillow, wondering why his boyfriend was so loving.

* * *

Will rounded a corner and found himself in a lounge area. There was a stand in the far end of the room selling hot chocolate, butter-beer and other wizard treats. Will made his way to the stand, fishing two wizard coins out of his pocket. He handed the coins to the witch behind the stand, taking the hot chocolate with a thank you. He started to stroll back to Nico's room when he heard Harry's voice again.

"Why would Nico be here?" He whispered. "What has he been doing to get him hospitalized." Will maneuvered out of sight, hoping to listen to the conversation. "The nurse said something about the Longbottoms. They were..." Harry paused, as if he decided that was not information he could tell. "Anyway, do you think he was attacked by someone?"

"Harry," Hermione worried. "I don't know, but I think we can assume that he might not be against us anymore. If he was attacked and not taken to Azkaban, which would be the case if he was a death eater, that means he is not our enemy." Harry nodded at this.

"That is honestly a relief." Ron ran his fingers through his hair. "If what... Snuffles said is true, that he is very powerful and dangerous, we might not want them as our enemy."

"But we still don't know anything about them," Harry pointed out. "I'm still going to watch them, to see if what they are up to has anything to do with me, or..." Harry lowered his voice to not attract attention. "Voldemort."

The three of them sat on a couch and Will slipped past them and to Nico's room. Once he reached his boyfriend's room, Will handed Nico his hot chocolate, which was accepted with thanks. Will watched as Nico sipped the drink. "Good news," Will finally announced. "Harry doesn't think we are enemies anymore." Nico smiled.

"But they still are onto us." Nico sipped his hot chocolate. He sighed at the warmth. "We still should be careful around them." Will nodded at sat down next to Nico on his bed. He pulled Nico to his side, allowing the son of Hades to lean on him. They stayed like this, sipping their hot chocolate with content.

"That's him," a voice exclaimed. A woman in bright green six inch heels and a clashing red suit bustled into the small curtained enclosure. She opened up a notepad in her hand and started to write something down.

"Um," Will started. "Excuse me but..."

"Felicity Windburrow, Daily Prophet. Would you mind if I asked you a few questions? Good." She did not wait for Will to sputter out an answer and turned to Nico. Nico jumped, spilling a drop of hot chocolate on himself. "What happened exactly."

"What?" Nico gave Will a pleading look. Will tried to grab the reporter by the shoulder but she wiggled away from his grasp.

"What happened? You know, to get you here. I heard that you were under an unforgivable curse." Will suddenly remember McGonagall's advice.

"We were attacked," Will answered. The reporter turned to Will, furiously scribbling on her pad. "By death eaters." Will decided to not mention Voldemort. He needed to get the point across that the ministry should take defense seriously. If he mentioned Voldemort, what he said would be taken as false, manipulated by "Potter's lies."

The reporter nodded. "Do you have anyone that would be worried. A mom? Dad? Friends? Girlfriend?"

"Yes, me." Will waved sarcastically. "I'm the girlfriend, now bye." The reporter blushed as she was pushed away from Nico by Will. He roughly pulled the curtains around Nico's bed. He turned to Nico. "I'm sorry about that." Nico shrugged.

"Its fine." Will smiled and rubbed Nico's back. Will kissed Nico along his jawline and smirked. "Thanks for the chocolate." Will nodded and kissed Nico's cheek. They stayed by each other's side until Nico was released the next day and brought to Hogwarts by Madam Pomfrey.

* * *

 **The Daily prophet: Death Eater attacks On the Rise!**

 _Felicity Windburrow_

 _Early yesterday, Hogwarts fifth year student, Nico di Angelo, was admitted to St. Mungo's hospital.  
At the same time, ministry worker, Henry Jordan, department of mysteries and Arthur Weasley,  
Misuse of Muggle artifacts, were attacked by an unknown animal. Unfortunately, Jordan passed away  
before he was discovered by authorities._

 _Weasley was interviewed on the subject. When asked about the situation, Weasley responded  
by saying the animal was sent by death eaters, and Voldemort himself. "The snake was...no  
_is _, Voldemort's pet! Voldemort himself attacked me!" Weasley's claims are questionable  
as he is closely associated with Harry Potter. As it is know Potter has been spreading rumors  
about the rise of Voldemort, The daily Prophet searched for a different story._

 _That is when we ran into Nico di Angelo, a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,  
along side his boyfriend, Will Solace. _

_"We were attacked by death eaters," Will claims. He mentions nothing else. Nico refused to speak  
further with the Daily Prophet. As the two are students alongside Harry Potter, the Daily Prophet  
spoke with the peers to see if they seeked to spread the same rumors as Potter_

 _"He is a quiet boy," Gryffindor Erik Ambrose states. "I don't really know him, but I doubt he is friends  
with Harry. [Harry] only hangs out with Ron and Hermione and a few others."_

 _We decided to ask Hogwarts High Inquisitor, the ministries own Delores Umbridge. "Nico is not as  
troublesome as Potter, however, he quite often gets into fights. His claims might be false, and his  
injuries are a result of a scuffle he was involved in."_

 _Delores' explanation, however, does not explain why Will claimed they both were attacked. The  
Daily Prophet has decided to wait. If more reports of attacks are recorded, there will be a future  
article. For now, we must live our lives as normal._

* * *

 ***BTW this is where Will and Nico put all there clothes and stuff because they have no bedroom and trunks to store stuff in.**

 **Anyway, sadly I have to actually do good on my finals, so Hiatus time. :(. When I next see you, I have a Christmas special for you. And actually, I think I'm going to give you a short preview right here**

* * *

 _"Stop being cute," Nico glowered. "I'm trying to be mad." A frown no longer shown on Nico's face as he smiled at Will. "But yes, I will go on your date." Will leaned across the table and kissed Nico. Someone wolf whistled and Will felt a blush rise from his cheeks. Nico shook his head in embarrassment, smile not leaving his face._

* * *

 **I know that was short, but oh well. See you on the 22nd (Hopefully) I might just need to take a day off of everything after finals so...**

 **-Laurel**

 **P.S. I don't know if any of you are in the Sherlock and Miraculous ladybug fandom. If so, to the miraculous, the Christmas special, am I right**

 **To the Sherlock fandom, this new trailer has me filled with feels. I cannot wait until new years!**


	9. Chapter 8 Holiday special

**Before we get into this, A warning. There is a** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) scene (Marked by ***), but nothing really happens. Just a warning. Also, this might get super cheesy, so prepare your** **macaroni.**

* * *

Nico threw down the Daily Prophet in distaste. Were they _that_ blind to the dangers of the real world? Will looked up from his eggs to see Nico fuming over the paper. He reached over the table to his boyfriend's hand.

"We did the best we could to make them understand," Will shrugged. This did not calm down Nico. Will thought for a minute. "Hey. I heard that fifth years could visit Hogsmeade all they wanted during break as long as they go with someone else, and have permission, which we have thanks to the mist." He raised his eyebrows at Nico. "Is it a date?" Nico glared at the paper, trying to be angry. Will could see a smile tugging at Nico's lips.

"Stop being cute," Nico glowered. "I'm trying to be mad." A frown no longer shown on Nico's face as he smiled at Will. "But yes, I will go on your date." Will leaned across the table and kissed Nico. Someone wolf whistled and Will felt a blush rise from his cheeks. Nico shook his head in embarrassment, smile not leaving his face.

"It will be good to forget what has been going on to celebrates Jesus' birth." Will raised his arms into the air in exclamation.

"You're not even Christian," Nico commented. Will pouted.

"You're no fun." Nico gently slapped his arm and chuckled. That afternoon, Will took Nico by the arm and strolled with his to Hogsmeade.

"What should we do first?" Will looked around at all the shops in the town. He spotted the candy shop, Honeydukes. Will pulled Nico inside. He was soon looking around the shop with excitement. Nico followed, amused by Will's antics. However, he eyes the display of Cockroach clusters wearily.

"You know," Nico finally said, eyeing said candy. Will continued to squint at the clusters as if they were an old enemy of his. "I'm going to try one." Will was snatched from his staring contest, determined to save his boyfriend from the same horrible fate he endured.

"No!" Will stepped in front of Nico, protecting him from the candy. "They are HORRIBLE!"

Nico rolled his eyes, taking a candy from the shelf and heading to pay fr it. "You are being over dramatic." He handed the money to the witch over the counter and opened the package. Will exaggerated his gagging. Nico lightly pushed Will away, taking a bite. He should have listened to Will. He spat the candy back into the package. "That tastes like burnt marshmallow and tree bark." Nico's expression was that of disgust. He rubbed his tongue to get the taste off. "Quick, get me some chocolate." Will hurriedly bought the real candy and handed it to Nico. He at it with gratitude and shuttered. "Okay, won't roll my eyes at you anymore."

"Good," Will smirked. He touched his nose to Nico's nose and laughed. "I told you so." He closed the space between them and kissed Nico's lips. Will noticed how the kissed tasted like chocolate. He pulled away, looking into Nico's eyes. He held Nico's hand and led his out of the store and back into the cold. Will barely noticed the low temperature because Nico was beside him.

"What's Madam Puddifoot's?" Nico wrinkled his nose at the frilly pink decorations on the outside of the shop. Will, however, was intrigued. He pulled Nico along, who gagged at the overpowering smell of perfume as they approached the building. Will entered, a tinkling of a bell following. Nico deflated at the interior that reminded him of a combination of the Aphrodite cabin and Umbridge's office.

"Hello," A plump, pink witch greeted them. "Are you two waiting on some special ladies to arrive?" She wiggled her eyebrows.

"No," Will corrected He held up his hand, which was still intertwined with Nico's, who blushed. "Just us."

"Oh," the witch stood up straighter. "Of course." She smiled, handing them two pink menus. "Sit anywhere you like, I will come around to see what you would like in a minute." The witch walked off, checking on a couple who glared at her for walking up to them while they were kissing violently. Nico glanced at the menu and looked at his surroundings, sighing.

"Fine, I guess we could stay a bit," He agreed. "I do want tea, so..." Nico trailed of, looking for a table closest to the back, where they would not be seen. He led Will to a table in the corner of the tea room and glanced at the tea choices.

Will chuckled. "This is so cheesy." He pointed to the menu item _winter kiss tea._ Nico smiled at this. Once they ordered their drinks, they sat and chatted, sipping the tea happily. Nico admitted that even in this overly-pink room, he enjoyed it. Will seemed to light up the poorly lit room as he smiled. Nico listened to his stories with intrigue, with genuine enjoyment. He loved Will's laugh when he chuckled about when Percy visited the infirmary because he had a stomach ache from eating too much blue cookies his mother brought him.

Nico finally reached across the table to peck Will on the lips. Will smiled and held his hand on Nico's. He raised his tea to his lips, not paying attention and spilling some on himself. Nico laughed at this, and Will blushed, laughing as well. They soon left the tea shop, thanking the witch and paying her a generous tip. They left happy and in the mood to visit the joke shop, Zonko's

They walked inside to find a boy and dark haired girl holding a blue parrot. They were conversing with the wizard behind the counter. Other than them and Will and Nico, there was no one else in the shop. Will was fascinated with the wizard merchandise, laughing when he thought abut what the Stolls would do in Zonko's. Nico found the entire atmosphere childish, but soon became entranced by a Mythomagic "Wizard edition" set. Will found Nico staring at a figure of a troll and looked at the set. After Nico set down the figurine, he pulled Will out of the store.

"There's a shack at the end of the town," Nico suggested. "Its called the Shrieking Shack. They say its haunted, and I want to check it out." Will nodded and walked with Nico to said shack. They found themselves walking through the woods and finding the shack over a hill. It stood, foreboding and creepy. It sent shivers down Will's spine, but Nico just laughed.

"That's not haunted," he chuckled. "I wonder why they think that."

Will shivered. "A.) Its creepy. B.) It gives off a vibe, you know?" Nico shook his head and took Will's hand in his own. He leaned over to Will and kissed his neck. Will jumped.

"Want to go inside?" Nico asked. Will looked at him as if he grew a second head. He shook his head and Nico chuckled. "Fine, but I'm going to check it out someday." Will glowered, hugging Nico to his chest to protect him from the haunted shack. Nico chuckled and leaned into the embrace. Will smiled and kissed the top of Nico's head. He took Nico's hand once he let go and led his boyfriend out of the woods.

Nico suggested they go to The Three Broomsticks to try their butterbeer. They only tried the beverage at the Hog's Head, and did not think that it was a fresh batch. It tasted stale and sour. Nico found them a table in the semi-crowded bar and ordered two drinks. While they waited, they chatted and joked around. Once their drinks arrived they clinked their glasses together jokingly and took a sip at the same time. Will instantly filled with warmth, closing his eyes in bliss. Nico, however, barely swallowed his.

"It tastes too buttery. Not enough beer." Will laughed.

"You aren't even old enough to drink beer." He took Nico's drink. "If you do not want it, I will be forced to drink it for you."

Nico waved him off. "If you want to drink melted butter, be my guest." Will smiled and hummed 'Be our Guest' under his breath, making Nico laugh. Will looked at his boyfriend, thinking.

Finally he said," You would be Belle."

"Hmm?" Nico raised an eyebrow at him.

"Think about it," Will said. "You're sweet, smart, and do not want to fit into social norms." He tapped Nico on the nose. Nico started to protest, but then he grinned.

"That would make you the beast." Will sat up straighter.

"Does that mean I'm a big, lovable goof?" Nico nodded and Will slouched in his seat. "I will choose to take that as a complement." They continued to talk, Will drinking the butterbeer and Nico deciding to order some food for them. They had a peaceful lunch until the door opened and a familiar bleach blonde walked through the door.

"Oh," he spat spotting the couple. "How disgusting." Nico glared at the Slytherin, daring him to talk again.

"Excuse me," Nico demanded, standing up. Will followed in suit, but more to stop a fight if one were to break out.

"You know," Draco sneered. "Two boys together." Nico balled his fists. "Its a disgrace to society." Half of the pub was watching the two, whispering to their neighbors.

 _"He's the one who was in the Daily Prophet..."_

 _"He already got into a fight with Malfoy..."_

 _"I put my money on the blonde one..."_

Nico ignored them. "Its a good thing I don't give a damn about society's opinions. If you would be so _kind_..." Nico spat this word at Draco. "To leave me and my _boyfriend,_ alone."

Draco sneered, but left, pushing past Nico, hitting his shoulder with his. Will looked at Nico, who was facing away from him. Will handed some coins to their server and put his hand on Nico's shoulder. Nico calmed after this. Will had that affect on people. "Come on, I know a place we can go to calm down." Nico nodded and let Will lead the way.

* * *

"What is this place? How did you find it?" Nico looked around at the extravagant stained glass windows and swimming pool like tub in the center of the room. The tiles were like marble and were pure white. The bath had a hundred taps, each with a different jewel, as if Hazel decided to visit and redecorate the silver pipes. Nico and Will were currently dressed in light blue bath roes. They were soft and clean. They smelled like the woods of camp and the infirmary to Nico. Will's robes smelled like the infirmary, and the Hades cabin.

"I have my ways ***** ," Will joked. "Anyway, watch this." He jogged over to the bath, turning on all the taps at once. Nico pondered if this was a good idea. The taps all contained a different color and smell of soap, filling the room with all different aromas. Nico did not expect it to smell good. He expected it to overwhelm his senses, like the Aphrodite cabin. Instead, it mixed, creating a scene with scents. Nico closed his eyes in bliss, breathing in the air.

Will appeared behind him, wrapping his arms around his front. He kissed Nico's neck and jawline. "Are you okay with this?" Nico nodded his head before realizing what Will meant. He realized he had never seen Will's body, and vice versa. Nico pulled away.

"Um..." His cheeks turned bright red. "I'm not..."

"We can put on shorts if you want." Will gave Nico space. "Nothing will happen if you aren't comfortable. To be honest, I was not expecting anything to happen..."

"No," Nico fumbled with the tie on his robes. He gave up when he realized how much his hands were shaking. Will hugged Nico.

"Do you trust me?" He asked. Nico nodded. Nico took a deep breath, finally pulling off the robes. He felt exposed, like he was putting himself on display, which he was. He turned to Will, and was pleasantly surprised to find Will's eyes focused on Nico's face. They did not trail down his body, and respected his privacy. Nico grinned halfheartedly and lowered himself into the water. He found it less revealing to be in a mountain of bubbles. Soon, Will joined him. He kept his distance, giving Nico space and respect. Nico appreciated this.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Will asked gently. Nico smiled and nodded. Will had already proven his respect by staying away. Nico decided to focus on the relaxing aromas and warmth of the water. Will swam next to him, taking his place by Nico's side. He put his arm around Nico's head, proving a cushion from the ledge of the tub. Nico hesitated before resting his head on Will's shoulder. Will kissed Nico's cheek and massaged his shoulder with his free hand. Nico relaxed his eyes, falling into a trance. Will laid his head on the edge of the tub, enjoying the peace.

Nico leaned closer to Will, kissing his jawline and behind his ear. He took Will's hair between his fingers and brushed the curls gently out of his face. Will leaned forward expectantly and closed the distance between their lips. Nico pulled back, looking into Will's eyes before leaning onto his chest again, feeling Will breathe steadily and listening to his heartbeat.

Nico decided to finally leave when the multicolored foam in the tub dispersed. Will averted his eyes as Nico pulled on a robe. Nico dried his hair with a snow white towel as Will draped a robe around his shoulders. He drained the tub, and the water disappeared quicker than expected. Nico walked up behind Will and rubbed his shoulders lovingly.

"Thanks," Nico stated. He continued to kneed the knots in Will's shoulders and upper back. Will reached back and held Nico's hand under his own. He turned his head and smiled at Nico. He relaxed his hand and rolled his shoulders. He turned to face Nico and hugged him, picking Nico off the ground a few inches.

"Shall we go back to the dorms?" Nico nodded, yawning. He felt relaxed and in a blissful state, perfect for sleeping. Nico was led along the dark corridors. They found the common room to be empty when they arrived, allowing them to change in peace. Nico fell face first into the couch. He felt Will slide into the couch behind him, draping a blanket over their shoulders. Will put his arms around Nico and pulled him close. Nico immediately fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Will looked through the window of the joke shop. Today, he was alone. He rattled the wizard money in his pocket and eyed the semi-automatic mini fireball launcher Leo would love to tinker with. He glanced at the price. It was affordable and Will smiled. He entered the shop and purchased the gift for the mischievous son of Hephaestus. So far, he had bought broom polisher (AKA sword polisher) for Percy and Jason, a beautiful jeweled necklace for Hazel, some _winter kiss_ tea bags for Piper, and a book on wizard architecture for Annabeth. He also bought some very interesting music and healing books for his siblings, a generic wizard trinket for Lou Ellen, a magical cactus for Meg, and even a poetry journal for Apollo, as well as various other gifts for all of his friends at camp.

Yet he could not find anything for Nico. He deflated as he was leaving the store, fireball launcher tucked under his arm. He pushed on the door, stepping into the snow. Should Will get him from the various shops in the town? Will ruled out that idea, not wanting to give Nico a generic gift. He pushed through the snowfall, scowling at his lack of ideas.

He looked to the ring on his finger. It was a simple ring, engraved with flames around the edge, giving it the appearance of the sun. He recalled how his mother had given it to him before he came to camp Half-Blood. It was the last thing she had given him. He stayed year round and had actually not heard from his mother in a long time. Will figured he should call her.

But the ring she gave him meant a lot to him. She was at concert in Austin when a monster attacked. She told Will all about his godly blood. She gave him the ring, saying it was a clue to his father. Will smiled at the memory. He paused, frozen like the water set out on a nearby fence post. He could give Nico his ring. It was something personal, something that would actually mean something to them.

He grinned as he left the town to go back to Hogwarts. He wrapped the various presents that night and placed Nico's small gift in his medical kit around his belt. Nico would never snoop in there. Will sent the ones for camp with several owls. The Athena cabin would love that.

* * *

Nico had already gotten all of his gifts, except for Will's. He racked his brain trying to figure out what he would get his boyfriend for Christmas. He thought back to the years they were together. Would he like something medical? Musical? Something sun related? Nico slouched in his seat at The Three Broomsticks. He sipped his hot chocolate, trying to ignore the slight taste of butter beer still lingering in the cup. He looked down at the table. Multiple couples carved their names into hearts on the surface. Nico grinned when he saw a heart with the inscription N+W, even though he knew it did not refer to him and Will.

He glanced at his hand, twisting the skull ring on his finger like he did when he was nervous. He took off the ring, inspecting it. It did not look like much, but it meant a lot to him. It acted as something his hands could focus on when he was nervous, which was not too often now. It was also given to him by Hades. At that time, Hades was his only family. He did not feel welcome at camp, and he did not find Hazel yet.

In short, It seemed like the perfect thing to give Will, to show him Nico trusted him. Nico smiled, slipping the ring in his pocket and sipped the rest of the hot cocoa.

* * *

Nico laid on the couch in the common room, eyes closed in bliss. Will laid behind him, covering Nico with his arms. He kissed Nico behind his ear, and along the back of his neck. Nico leaned into the Warmth of Will's arms and rested his head in the crook between Will's arm and his chest. Will stared into the fire, smiling. It was well past midnight. No one else was awake. It was Christmas eve, technically Christmas day. Will had joked that they better not stay up too late, or Santa would not come. Nico rolled his eyes at the comment.

Nico was almost asleep when Will shifted. He rubbed Nico's scalp, causing Nico to practically melt from the touch. "Look at the stars," Will whispered with awe. Nico squinted his eyes toward the window. He noticed the source of Will's amazement. Nico sat up, staring dazed at the beautiful navy blue sky filled with hundreds upon thousands of silver stars. Will noticed how Nico's eyes lit up at the sight of the universe. He nudged Nico's arm. "Follow me." Nico tore his gaze away from the window, nodding at Will. Will draped a blanket around Nico's shoulders

Will held Nico's hand within his, leading him through the darkened castle. Nico's blanket flowed behind him like a cape as he strolled with Will through the haunting yet beautiful corridors. Will opened a door, leading to a courtyard. Open halls surrounded the open field, separated only by roman columns, yellow and eroded with age. Bare branches of trees stood frozen in the air, rustling slightly from the breeze. Evergreens stood almost as tall as the pillars on the top of the castle. Various shrubs with bright red berries rimmed the courtyard. A frozen pond laid at the center, enchanted flowers in patches along a marble pathway that wound around the courtyard. Benches sat under trees and a single swing hung from the branch of what looked like an apple tree. The ground was covered with a foot of snow, and the same picture of the universe glided slowly in the sky.

Nico let out a sigh of awe. He gazed at the beautiful scene under the stars, hand still tucked inside of Will's. He had never really appreciated how his hands fit perfectly within Wills'. Will smiled down at Nico, glad they could enjoy the beauty of this night alone.

"Shall we walk?" Will asked. He placed a kiss on Nico's cheek. Nico stepped into the courtyard. The marble pathway had been swept of any snow or ice, keeping the couple's feet dry. Nico noticed a snowy owl in an evergreen. It cooed at them as they past. Nico shivered at the cold and Will put and arm around him. Nico felt warmer instantly. Nico sank into a bench by the pond. It was cold, but was soon warm. Nico leaned into Will's side, resting his head on Will's shoulder. Will put an arm around Nico and leaned his head against Nico's.

"Thank you for showing me this," Nico said. "It is amazing."

"Its alright," Will admitted. "Compared to you, that is." Nico blushed, partially because of the cold. Will reached inside of his coat pocket, pulling out the tiny gift he wrapped. "I know I should wait until morning to give you this..." He twirled the box in his hands. "But it is technically Christmas day. So here. I hope you enjoy it." Nico took the tiny box from his boyfriend. Nico looked at it and sighed.

"If we are on the topic of giving gifts..." Nico pulled a similarly sized box from his jeans. "Then you should have this." He held out the gift to Will, who took it with gratitude. "On three?" Nico asked. Will smiled and nodded.

"One..." Will hooked his finger under the packaging. Nico held the end of the bow string. "Two...Three." The both opened their gifts with a childlike excitement. The opened the box under the wrapping paper at the same time. They both saw the rings at the same time. They were both speechless, knowing what this simple accessory meant to each other.

Nico did not need to say anything, neither did Will. They just looked at each other and smiles. Nico wrapped his arms around Will, leaning into his chest. Will returned the hug. Nico did not let go until the heard and owl hoot above them. Nico looked up to find the same owl holding a very familiar looking leaf.

"How cheesy," Nico exclaimed, looking at the mistletoe. Will laughed. "Did you pay him to do this?" Will shook his head.

"How wold I pay an owl?" Nico shook his head, cheeks turning a brighter red. "But you know the rules."

"Yeah," Nico huffed in fake exasperation. "Okay." Nico leaned forward, connecting his lips to Will's. Nico felt immediate warmth spread through his body. His heart raced with adrenaline. Will placed a hand on Nico's cheek, pulling him closer and Nico wrapped his arms around Will. They pulled away when the owl gave a satisfied hoot and flew off into the stars. And Nico could swear that a dove flew next to the owl, handing it a coin that looked suspiciously like a drachma. Nico chuckled and leaned into another kiss under the stars.

* * *

 ***Aka moaning Myrtle**

 *****( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) (BTW I dd not write just for the** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), I wrote it to highlight Will's respect for Nico and their healthy relationship, thank you very much)**

 **Anyway, I hope this was not too cheesy, fluffy, or scandalous. I hope you did not die of fluff, or of cheese, or of that one scene that earned a** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°).**

 **I might also want to add, this might be one of the last major romantic encounters of the two until some time. I have plans for these two (-Gaea 2010-2014), and it is gonna be worse than a couple of chapters ago. BUT, you will have to wait and be tortured by the suspense. I cannot wait.**

 **The link to my tumblr writing blog is in my bio, finally working. You have to manually type it, but I had to put random spaces, so ignore those please or it won't work, Don't worry, its not a hard link to type. You can ask questions and I enabled anonymous ask for people with out accounts (I'm looking at you guest). If people actually seem interested, I will post update/schedule stats, previews, and random funny things that I think people will like.**

 **I will probably post another chapter the day after Christmas, but for now, have a happy holiday/winter! I'M FINALLY ON BREAK HHAHAHAHA!**

 **-Laurel (not crazy) Venice**

 **Also, a new sneak peek of the trials of Apollo is up from Rick. I personally rel8 to Festus. Go check it out!**

 **Sherlock is killing me**

 **bye**


	10. Did the anticipation kill you?

Will cursed the faint glow he emmitted as he ran his hand over the shelf. His fingers left a trail in the dust on the spines of the books. Some metallic bindings or letters reflected light, illuminating the dark library. Faint, haunting noises rang out through the castle. A drip of water from the plumbing. A metalic note from a suit of armor. Small footsteps of a cat, or mouse approaching the healer. Will paid no attention to this, only searched for a book that would help.

* * *

 **I'm back.**

 **Have a preview**


End file.
